


Shushed

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Captain America, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Anthony Mackie - Freeform, Barbecue, Chris Evans x reader, Cigarettes, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dreams, Drinking, F/M, Fanfic, Feelings, Fetish, Fingering, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Games, Hotel Sex, Infinity War set, Kitchen Sex, Kyra - Freeform, Language!, Lust, Making Out, NSFW, Of course Seb and Mackie have cameos, Oral Sex, Penetration, Romance, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Shower Sex, Smut, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, Texting, Traveling, chris evans - Freeform, laughing, lots of fluff, one time in Boston, party with the avengers, role play, steve rogers - Freeform, the Infinity War cast, the fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Be a good girl, kitten"</p><p>Inspired by Steve Rogers and Chris Evans. A confident, independent woman finds herself in a fwb relationship with a familiar face. Lots of hot sex and romance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LA to NYC

**Author's Note:**

> This writing has been important to me, I hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She and Chris meet for the first time.

Looking down at my phone, I see my flight is delayed. Again. I'm so irritated. I run my hands through my long hair, frustrated, ready to pull it out. I tug at it a little, the pain pleasurable and stress reducing. I sink into the soft armchair, shifting my computer that's been warming on my lap. Glancing across the airline lounge again, I watch the others stuck in this temporary airport oasis. A young couple with their unruly toddler, attempting to corral the boy between three chairs as he throws small toy cars in the air. The graying businessman in his wrinkled suit, briefcase abandoned to the floor next to him as he snores softly. The curly haired waitress coming by to offer me another Chardonnay, God bless her. I'm bored. I look back to my laptop, motivating myself to continue through my inbox. Looking down, I criticize my fingernails, the pink Shellac desperate for an upgrade. Wishing I had yoga pants on instead of slacks.

I watch the big planes out the window, sun reflecting off their shiny sides. Planes shifting back and forth, luggage volleying from ground to sky. I'm replying to a boring marketing email about team productivity when a deep voice asks, "Excuse me, Is this seat taken?"

I shake my head, not looking up as I type quickly along my screen. Until I see him out of the corner of my eye. I slowly raise my head, as if he’ll disappear in a poof of magic if I move too fast. There he is, Chris Evans. Captain America himself. Hotter than I ever imagined. He's settling in his chair, pulling his tablet and phone from his backpack, searching for his ear buds. Dark jeans, black sweatshirt, baseball hat. His blue eyes, pools I want to jump into. He's clean shaven, his crisp jawline cut like ice. Arms. Wow, his arms. Unbelievably hot. He's very Captain America. Without his dark hair and beard, he looks just like Steve Rogers. I realize I'm gawking, and look down to my boring email again.

The waitress comes over, serves me the Chardonnay on a cheap paper napkin. Chris glances from her to me then back to her, and orders a Heineken. I keep my head tilted to my screen but look up at him as the waitress walks away. He’s looking at me, appraising me with a smile.

I blush and reach for my glass, clumsily tipping it on its side. As I curse under my breath, he laughs and leans over, adding his napkin to the spill.

"I'm sorry", I stammer as my cheeks flush. That was really smooth.

"No problem."

It's silent as I drag the withered pieces of paper across the wine covered table. Finally I give up and sit back. As I look up we make eye contact again.

"Where are you headed?" He asks, finding his tablet charger and plugging it in.

"New York," I answer. "For business."

"Oh yeah, what do you do?"

I tell him about my consulting company, business operations and employment strategy for corporations.

"I travel a lot," summarizing my career.

He nods, "yeah I get that."

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"Home. Boston."

"Oh. Nice."

"Yeah it'll be nice to be home for a few days."

I realize the playing dumb game isn't going to get me anywhere so I jump in.

"So were you working on a movie in LA?" The waitress brings me another glass, just in time for enough courage to ask that.

He grins. "Doing an interview and photo shoots."

"Cool," I respond. Pretending I'm cool.

He slides back in his chair, crossing one leg up onto his knee.

"So you do know who I am," he teases with a grin. He's a flirt.

I tilt my head and smile back at him. "Of course I do."

I get that grin again. "Well I wasn't sure. You played it pretty cool. You didn't seem to recognize me."

He reaches across the space, extending his hand to me.

"I'm Chris."

"Hi Chris." I blush again and introduce myself.

His fingers cover mine. My small hand looks tiny in his large muscular one. Not too soft, not calloused. I don't want to let go.

We pull apart, smiling. He asks what I'm working on, and we start talking about business development and processes. I tell him about my beginnings in HR and employee development. He wants to start his own production company, tells me about his business plan which he has clearly mapped out. He asks about a particular theory of business operations and we discuss its merits. He speaks regrettably about his management and how he wishes they approached his opportunities differently. Soon an hour and a half has passed.

Both of our phones buzz with seconds of each other. My flight is finally boarding. We both gather our belongings, him filling his backpack as I cram all my stuff into my laptop bag.

He throws some cash on the little table between us, winks and says, "Complimentary drinks are on me."

"No, no, I can contribute."

He puts one beautiful finger to his lips, shakes his head and says, "Shhh no. I got it." I just nod in response, watching his lips. 

We leave the lounge together, talking about LA and the sunshine and the manic energy of the city. He’s polite and thanks the wait staff and the concierge as we leave. As he holds the door for me, I realize he's much taller and bigger than I thought he was while sitting in those lounge chairs.

"Well thanks, for helping me pass the time" I want to touch that hand again.

He smiles, reaches out his hand. "Thank you. Maybe we’ll run into each other again someday."

I laugh and say, "yeah I'd like that."

He nods, says goodbye, walks away.

I watch him, how he blends into the crowd immediately, a hidden star in a flood of disgruntlement and travel weariness.

Damn, I say to myself. Chris Evans.

I should've gotten a picture.

I catch my flight, work most of the trip from my business class seat. About an hour out from NYC, I google Chris. Results in more information than I ever wanted to know. I blush just looking at his face, modeling on a magazine cover. Damn. That is one handsome man.

I really should've gotten a picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Property of evansrogerskitten 2016


	2. Atlanta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She and Chris reconnect and get to know each other better.

I've had a long day. Meetings in New York, then a flight to Atlanta for a client dinner. I'm relieved to check in to my hotel for a little R&R and a couple days off. I free my tired feet from my stiff high heels, unpack my bags, change out of my suit into jeans and a green sweater, and then head down to the hotel lounge for a drink. The charming bartender chats with me for a bit as he serves my martini, then moves on to other patrons as I surf social media. I resolve not to look at work emails tonight. I need and deserve a break. A few drinks, some food, maybe a bath later. I need to let go and forget my world for a little while.

Halfway through my drink, a man leans over the stool next to me and in his deep voice asks, "Excuse me, Is this seat taken?"

My heart leaps, adrenaline rushing through my limbs. No fucking way.  
I swerve my bar stool to the right, and my jaw drops. There he is again. Chris Evans.

"In all the gin joints, in all the world," he teases with a wink. "May I?" He gestures to the seat.  
"Yes, of course. Hi. Hey! How? How are you?!" I stumble over my words, grinning like an idiot.  
He smiles, "I'm in town, pre production on a film. What're you doing here?"  
"Work meeting. I'm in town from New York."  
He nods, swivels forward in his seat, appraising the beer list. The bartender comes over and Chris orders a drink, thanking the guy.

Holy fucking shit. This is unbelievable except he's sitting right here, skipping through the pages of the menu, his brow furrowed as he reads. He is so fine, he’s difficult to look at. His stubble has grown in the last few weeks and his hair is longer and darker now. His blue checked collared shirt brings out the sapphire in his eyes. His gold watch winks as he sways the menu pages back and forth, idly scratching his jawline as he reviews his choices. I'll admit, my attraction had developed into a crush since I met him at the airport. _Before We Go_ may have been playing on one my flights. And I may have have fantasized about him once or twice since our meeting. And I admittedly am guilty of googling him. He's beautiful, and after meeting him I'd developed a thing for him, thinking of what could've been had I been more courageous that day at the airport. I never in a million years thought that seeing him again was ever possible.

"Well this is weird," I remark as he puts the menu down.  
With his beautiful laugh, he agrees. "Yeah, it's random. When I walked in I was surprised to see you."  
"I'm surprised you recognized me." I suggest softly.  
As he tips his beer to his lips, I watch the wet surface of his pink bottom lip.  
"I guess you made an impression," he responds with a smile.  
"You did as well," I giggle just looking at him.  
"That's good to hear," he raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Shall we get some food?"

Food turns into a few more drinks, which turn into shots bought by a couple of sweet yet enthusiastic fans. To another drink and laughing a lot. Laughing so much I have tears in my eyes and he leans over, holding his abs like he’s out of air. His laugh is so full of joy that it makes me happy to laugh with him. I feel real once my nerves had calmed, I’m being me and I can be me. I feel safe enough to trust him. Yes, he’s this movie star. But he’s a nice guy too.

We slowly get closer as the night goes on, the alcohol leading to flirting and bravery. I playfully touch him on the forearm when he makes me laugh, he puts his hand on my leg when we talk about the stress of work. When my earring snakes its way into my hair, he softly untangles it, looping the random strand around his finger, teasing the end, then grazing my cheek as he lets go. He looks me straight in the eyes and my breath catches in my throat. Something is happening. Is something happening? It must be. His arm is across the back of my chair, capturing me into his space. My heart is fluttering, especially as he touches my back. I want him.

Our drinks are almost done when the bartender announces last call. Shit. How is it 2am?

Chris hands the bartender his credit card, ignoring my offers to pay half. He just shakes his head with a small smile. As he gets the bill, I realize the opportunity in front of me. Before I have time to overthink it, I listen to my gut and pull my extra hotel key from my purse. He's still looking down, filling out the receipt. I slide my hand across the marble bar surface, the edge of the plastic card meeting the side of his palm. He looks at it and then up to my eyes with an intrigued look of surprise.

"1201," I say softly, and gather my purse to leave. He nods, no further words needed.  
I leave the bar, my hands shaking, my head tipsy, my chest flushed. Wow. I'm kind of impressed with myself. I'd never do something that bold. But you don't happen to run into such a kind, funny, beautiful man twice in two weeks.

I could've waited for him. But I need a second to get myself together. I get up to my room, brush my teeth, make sure my makeup isn't smeared, give myself a major pep talk. I don't have a lot of time until there's a knock and the door opens. He steps into the room, sheds his jacket to the chair by the door. Walks towards me, dropping the key card on the desk.

"I want you to know, I'm not usually this bold, I've never given my key to a stranger, I don't…"  
He puts his arms around me, and softly whispers, "Shhhh baby. Don't think anymore. Just shush and do what feels right."

And then everything is right. We strip off our clothes, running our lips and hands all over each other, awkwardly finding the rhythm of a stranger through our drunkenness. Chris bites my neck, making me gasp. I step back and look at him, watching him devour me with his eyes. His eyes darken as I slip off my bra, his eyes following my shape. I slide onto the bed’s down comforter, beckoning him to follow me. He licks his soft lips as he looks at me, contemplating his next move, watching me lie there before him. I giggle as he pulls my legs towards him, as he climbs onto the end of the bed. He kisses my torso, my breasts, giving each the attention it needs. He lets go of my legs, and moves further down, his mouth suddenly on my wet, his tongue slowly circling. I reach for him, my feet writhing, my back arching, as he licks further and deeper. I'm starting to come, I can feel it.

"Oh god, oh I'm gonna…" I whimper, tossing my head to the side. It's building, I can feel the electricity running through my body.  
He moans against my clit, "Come baby, I want you to come."  
And then I do, moaning loudly, my body moving against him, his tongue never stopping until I'm still.

I sigh, speechless. Chris climbs up towards me, his boxer briefs stretched around him.  
"I want you," I grasp him through the fabric. He gasps then nods, jumping off the bed to get a condom. He's back within a minute and is on top of me, kissing me deep as he plunges into me. He feels amazing. It takes a minute to find each other's rhythm, and match each other's space and touch, but when we do, the pace increases. Soon he's groaning, feeling himself inside of me and I feel myself to start to slip again. He keeps going as I come a second time, my whimpers and moans turning louder. He orgasms right after me, pushing into me harder, his face contorted as he loses himself. He pauses as he finishes, a few last slow thrusts then rolls off of me onto the other side of the bed.

"Holy shit," I say into the dark.  
Chris laughs. "Yeah. Not how I expected tonight would turn out."  
I turn my head towards him, watching him catching his breath.  
He closes his eyes. "I didn't expect it. But I am happy to see you again."  
I smile, nod, close my eyes. "Me too."

I'm asleep until I feel his lips against my forehead.  
"Thanks babe," he whispers and slips out of the room.  
I try not to be disappointed that he left. But it's to be expected I guess. Besides, now I have to pee.

I get up and use the bathroom, return to the mini bar and open a water bottle. Looking down at the desk are my room keys, with a note tucked under one of them.

 **Thanks for a great night. Maybe we'll see each other again someday. And if you're impatient for fate to make it happen, text the number below. Chris**.

I hold the note in both hands, close my eyes, smile. Not how I expected my night would turn out. And happier than I expected to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Property of evansrogerskitten 2016


	3. NYC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She and Chris make plans to rendezvous in NYC.

**Hey** , **hope** **you're** **having** **a** **good** **week**. **Atlanta** **was** **fun** **:)**

I take the plunge and just press send. I want to text him. I need to. A girl can't let this go by.

No response immediately, of course. I slip my phone back into my bag. Time to go present a half a million dollar business reorganization to 50 men in a stuffy conference room. Time to rule the world, girl.

An hour later my meeting is done, deal made, contract signed, world ruled. This curvy beauty in a Michael Kors suit just crushed it. My heels click across the lobby floor and each sounds like, Yay! Yay! Yay! I meet my car out front and head for my hotel.

Picking up my phone I notice two texts,

**Hey beautiful, it's good to hear from you. Hope your meeting went well**

Aww he remembered, even though I was drunk and rambling when I was telling him about it in Atlanta.

**I'm coming through NYC on Wednesday. Are u in town?**

I smile, text back, **My meeting was awesome, I rocked it, got the deal! Yep, I'm still in town then. What'd you have in mind?**

**Well Wednesday is Hump Day :) Celebrate your win over drinks?**

**LOL Sure :) Call me Wednesday**

I reach my room, fling my heels to the ground, and pour myself a drink. Professional success, commission on half a million, and a date with Captain America? I'm living my dream.

After some room service and another drink, I'm casually switching channels on my hotel flat screen when to my delight I come across Captain America: Winter Soldier. Watching the movie, I realize how deep Chris is as an actor. Yes, he has a beautiful face and an amazing body. But he's a good fucking actor. This guy on the screen is not Chris. I read comic books as a kid. Steve Rogers has come alive. I'm moved watching Chris’s creation and talent. Plus I just love looking at him.

I smile and close my eyes, imagining his hands across skin. My head falls back on the pillow and I think about him kissing me, holding me in his arms. I grin when I imagine making him laugh and feeling his hand in mine.

When I open my eyes, it's cold. I look over and he's there, but he's very serious. As if something is wrong. I ask him if he's ok. He shakes his head, and beckons me to stand up. I follow him outside and he climbs onto a Harley, pulling my arm around his body and motioning for me to mount the motorcycle behind him. I stand there confused in my bare feet, t shirt, and panties. He leans in, kisses me, and softly yet strictly tells me to get on. His lips are velvet. I nod and climb on, holding onto his navy jacket. As the machine below me vibrates, I start to feel my clit tickling, my tender skin getting wet. I move my hands up under his jacket and feel his pecs, moving my hands down to his abs and then to the point where his legs straddle the engine. The power of the machine between his legs reminds me of the power within him to undo me. I reach down and touch myself, realizing I'm leaving a wet spot on the leather seat, the slick smearing across the smooth black surface as I wiggle across it. I start to grind my hips back and forth, leaning my head against his back, and he reaches back with one hand and massages my thigh. I'm ready to explode, and hear myself moan his name. I close my eyes and want Steve to stop now, so he can touch me but…

I sit straight up in bed, my panties soaked, my body close to orgasm. Wow. That's new.

I fall back onto the pillow, breathless. Hmmm...fantasizing about Steve Rogers. Sounds like an excellent idea. I bring the dream imagery back to mind as I snake my finger down my stomach, into my panties, and across my clit. I rub in slow circles, bringing myself back to the place before I woke, my other hand kneading my breast. Steve stopping the bike only to lean me over it, his lips across my neck as he takes me from behind. Gripping the hotel sheets like its the edge of the motorcycle seat, I push my clit back and forth, harder as I get closer, finding that point at the 3 o’clock mark that pushes me over. As I tumble into the orgasm, I cry out, thinking of Steve, and then of Chris, wanting them both there beside me as I come hard and fast, my body dripping and my chest gasping.

I smile and giggle once it's over. Well that was fun.

Two days later I'm leaving lunch when my phone rings, a Boston number. I smile realizing its him.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hi, how're you?"

"I'm good. How're you?"

"Good thanks."

"Sooooo...just got into town. Still want to meet for drinks tonight?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm staying at the Hilton. What about you?"

"I'm at the Marriott. Why don't we meet here?"

I have a date with Chris Evans.

After selecting an outfit and debating my hair, I head downstairs feeling beautiful and powerful. I walk into the hotel lobby, my heels clicking on the marble, the soft fabric of my blue dress brushing across my curves. I spot Chris in the hotel lobby bar, talking to an older couple, his hands and face animated as he tells a story. I cross the room and stand off to his side as not to interrupt. He sees me, grins, then finishes his narrative to the laughter of the couple. After a few laughs they shake hands and part, and Chris walks towards me.

"Hey. God damn, you look beautiful," he says and he embraces me. I giggle and then just stay in his arms for a few seconds.

As he pulls away, I smile. "Hi."

"Hi" he replies with a grin, and then shows me to our little table.

We order drinks and then cheers to my deal today. Chris's eyes light up as he shares about a possible opportunity to direct in the near future. He's inspiring to watch, his passion evident as he gestures about his thoughts and vision. One minute we’re seriously discussing our careers and the major impact on our futures, next we’re laughing hysterically about some stupid joke about an olive. I'm comfortable with him. I like him.

After two martinis I'm feeling good. Chris reaches out and holds my hand.

"Want to go back to my place?" He jokes.

I laugh, "Well sure. It's not too far..."

We laugh like drunk teenagers as we head for the elevators, his arm around me.

When we reach his room he offers me a drink, which I decline. I wander around the suite, it's beautiful. Much nicer than the rooms I usually stay in. Three rooms, deck, kitchen, giant flat screen, huge California King bed. I stop at the big windows and look down at the city lights, watching the lights of Manhattan come and go, traffic that never stops, people always needing to be somewhere. The two of us sometimes in that equation.

I rest my hand against the cold glass, feeling some odd nostalgia for the city. Chris slides his hands down my hips as he steps behind me, tracing my body with his thick fingers. I fall back into his hands, ready to be his. He moves my hair off to the side and leans down to kiss my neck, slowly teasing my tender skin with his kisses and his rough beard, making me softly whimper. I wrap my arms around his, holding him to me.

He steps forward, locking me between the glass and his body, enjoying my squirming and the erotic noises I can't control. I feel him hardening against my ass, his hips moving with me as he grows. He continues to slowly torture me with his lips, until I'm chasing his body with my hips, seeking escape.

He lets me go, drawing me to him, pulling me into his arms. Our lips meet, molding together, our tongues soft against each other's, wanting more. I start to unbutton his dress shirt and we both fling our shoes off to the side. He slips out of his shirt as I find the last button, then turns me so he can unzip my dress, kissing my back as he unzips every inch. As my dress falls to the ground Chris’s eyes light up and he grins, then bites his lip realizing I'm not wearing any panties. I naughtily smile, and start to undo his belt, wanting that perfect dick free of his clothing.

We move towards the bed, me unlooping his belt and unzipping his slacks, him releasing my bra and teasing my nipples with his thumbs, trying to kiss each other as we step over the discarded clothes. As we fall on the bed he pushes the rest of his slacks and boxers onto the ground.

We roll over, making out, in no rush but in the greatest rush because we want each other so badly. Chris kisses my breasts, lightly bites my nipples, making me cry out and twist my body for his attention.

He takes his time teasing me, watching my face as I whimper and whine loving his attention but wanting more. He keeps watching my face as his lips leave my breasts, moving down. When his tongue first lightly touches my clit I arch my back and gasp, making him smile and continue with his mission. He circles and sucks on me, licking up into me then following with his fingers. As he runs a finger down and around my clit, and then slides inside, I moan and look down, watching as he gives me his all. I grip his hair as he kisses and fingers me, until I'm seeing stars, my body breaking apart, my clit giving way to hot waves that I ride with my eyes closed and my hands on my breasts, my moans loud and unapologetic.

When it's passed Chris chuckles, and kisses his way back up my body.

"That was so good to watch, kitten," he growls into my ear.

My orgasm high dissipating, I take matters into my own hands and roll over him.

"My turn," I wink and lean down to kiss his neck. He chuckles, throwing his head back to the pillow and letting me have my way for a moment.

I kiss his shoulders, his arms, his pecs, his abs, then the tops and insides of his thick thighs. I slowly wrap my hand around him, his dick the perfect size. When I tentatively tease the head with my tongue Chris gasps and opens his dilated eyes, watching me as I wrap my lips around him. I lick and suck up and down, wanting to repay the favor. He watches me, a low primal groan in his throat every time his dick is fully submerged in my throat.

Suddenly he pulls at my arms, "Come up here. Now."

He leans down to the floor and pulls a condom from his wallet, ripping the wrapper with his teeth, the aggressive nature of the act turning me on. After he slips the condom on, I pull him towards me and he suspends himself over me, slowly kissing me, teasing me with the slick head. As he enters me we both groan, and he slowly retreats. He enters me again, causing me to try to hold him in as I clench around him, whimpering for him to stay. He teases us both once more, pulling out then entering me, sliding in and staying there, my hips coming up to meet his, our bodies meeting as our rhythm matches.

Chris mutters my name, which spurs me on. Soon I'm crying out, my body giving itself away, my nails across his back, my teeth across his bicep. I explode into a body shaking orgasm again, feeling my body dissolve as the electricity runs through me. New gushes of my wet surround him, and Chris mutters, "Fuck yes, I love making you come."

As I'm coming down, gasping and wiggling beneath him, Chris peels away and as he swings down to lay on the bed says, "Get on top, kitten."

I straddle him, lowering myself onto his dick. I gasp as I take him in and he groans, watching me in this place of power. As I start riding back and forth, I feel Chris get harder as he watches me, his hand grasp my hips, controlling the motion. I knead one of my breasts, grinding against him.

I start to feel high, my heart beating fast, my breath running out. This can't be happening again?! Chris sees and reaches for my clit, circling it hard with his thumb, knowing he can push me.

With the oncoming pleasure, I can't focus. Chris takes control of the motion, plunging in and out of me. I unravel, watching his blue eyes determined but clouded as he nears his own orgasm. I scream as his thumb forces my clit to orgasm, my legs shaking and my body giving way. As I spasm from the continuing thrusts, Chris starts to shake, moaning himself, gripping my hips, forcing himself deep into me. I reach back and tease his balls, and he arches his back, vibrating into me as he lets go.

"Oh god," I say, leaning my head down to his chest, my arms shaking. He nods, speechless, his last slow thrusts as his body comes down and he finishes completely. I brush my lips against his, then pull away, slowly climb back over and lay down next to him, my palm strewn across his chest.

"Oh my god. That was amazing," I mutter as I close my eyes, reveling in the lust.

Chris picks up my hand and kisses my palm, then closes his eyes.

After a couple minutes he goes to the bathroom to clean up, then brings me a hand towel.

I lay back down, so relaxed. His naked form tugs at the comforter, then lays it across me.

"Do you want me to leave?" I ask sleepily.

"No, no. Shhh...Just sleep."

"Are you sure?" I ask with a yawn, tucking my head against the down pillow.

Chris climbs into bed next to me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Yes, I want you to stay."

Then I fell asleep.  
  
In the morning I wake to the tv softly playing. I look over and there he is, reclining across the end of the bed in his boxers, eating a power bar.

"Hi," I mumble, realizing I am still naked and that I'd also spent the night. Not my intention.

"Hi!" he responds with a grin. "Want food? I was thinking room service."

He's like a hyper puppy, happy and ready to play.

"Ok…I should probably get back soon though."

"Why? Do you have work?"

"No, but I'm sure you have stuff to do."

Chris crawls up the bed, leans over and kisses me, "If I didn't want you here, you wouldn't be. So room service?"

I smile, "ok yes."

As we're eating room service in bed, something occurs to me.

"Hey. Curious about somethin, why did you call me kitten in bed?"

He wickedly smiles and looks me straight in the eye, his own blue eyes lit up. "Cuz your pussy is delicious. And you purr when I turn you on."

I blush, not sure what to say. "Oh. Ok."

He grins, "Plus it's hot."

I giggle, matching his grin, then go back to my food.

Chris leans over and breathes into my ear, "Someday I'll make you yowl and scream my name all night, kitten."

And then its on. Pushing the plates aside, I crawl on top of him, Chris chuckling as he watches me take control. Ready to to play again.

It was a day and night worth celebrating.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Property of evansrogerskitten 2016


	4. LA to NYC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has a dream. And gets to play after.

**NEW YORK**

The butterflies in your stomach somersault and your heart flutters as you look at him. Those broad shoulders, thick muscles, handsome smile. You can't help but smile at him as he leads you out of the restaurant, holds the door, puts an arm around you. Standing outside on the steps in front of the restaurant, the sun is setting over the landscape of Manhattan. It's like a postcard. Steve wraps his arms around you, his legs straddling your stance. “What're you doing next?" He asks.

It feel so safe yet so sexy to be standing there in public, wrapped in Steve Rogers. "Hanging out with you more?" you tease.

“Good answer" he replies, mirroring your grin. His blue eyes are so beautiful.

“Wanna head to my place? I think some friends might stop by if you're up to hanging out and meeting some people." You nod and Steve reaches for your hand, clasping your fingers between his strong, long fingers. Hmmm…’Friends’ may stop by, you think to yourself. Steve hails a cab and you're off to Brooklyn.

In the backseat of the car Steve puts his arm around you, and you sink back against him. Smiling like a smitten girl crushing on a movie star.

"What're you so happy about?" He says with a grin. You shyly look up into his eyes.

"You" completely seriously. He smiles, then leans down and kisses you softly. Just his soft lips with yours, no tongue. Sweet and tender, kind and romantic. His lips linger on yours, teasing, not letting go. As you part, you lean your head against his strong shoulder. You feel yourself literally attracted to him, like a magnet, like your body has a mind of its own and should be up against his, as close as you can be. An energy that tingles from your lips to your limbs and makes your heart beat quicken. You want him bad. You sigh deeply and bite your lip, which prompts Steve to hum under his breath almost like a warning, as he brushes his thumb across your lip releasing it from your teeth. He clears his throat and reaches for your hand, rubbing his thumb across your palm. The back and forth motion of his thumb makes you wonder what it'd feel like for him to do that farther south. You try to focus on the buildings that blur by out the window, rather than the lust. The backseat of this cab is filling with sexual tension. It's probably a good thing when the cab comes to a stop. Steve pays the driver and then helps you out.

You've arrived at a tall, red brick apartment building. Steve leads you up the stairs and ushers you into his place. A large open living room and kitchen, leading to a nice deck. Decorated tastefully- simple white dishes in the kitchen, a classic bar table and chairs, no tv. Multiple bookshelves and a desk with a laptop and art supplies. Big leather couch. Bedroom down the hall, door halfway closed so you can't see much.

"I like your place" you remark as you set your purse on the counter. Steve smiles and offers you a drink, which you accept. You look around more closely as he goes to the kitchen. There's no pictures, but a few pieces of amazing artwork on the living room walls.

"I painted those", he mentions shyly as comes back into the room and hands you a glass. "Really?! They're amazing"  
“Yeah, I like to paint and draw, it helps me stay grounded" Just then his door intercom buzzed. Steve smiles and looks at you over his broad shoulder as he goes to the door. He laughs and says "Brace yourself, cuz this is gonna be interesting."

The door slams open and in walks Tony Stark with Pepper Potts on one arm and an expensive looking bottle of vodka in the other. "What's up Cap? Finally ready to show us your pad? Mine is cooler and bigger and better, but we should party everywhere." Steve hesitantly bumps fists with Tony, and then they turn and look at you. Before anyone can say anything, Jane Foster pushes the half ajar door open with her foot as she carries in 3 bottles of wine. Thor is behind her carrying 5 cases of beer, loudly saying something about alcohol potency. The rest of the Avengers follow, laughing at some inside joke. Everyone stops in the foyer, talk and shuffling and laughing stop as they notice you. Slow smiles spread across their faces. Bruce looks back and forth between you and Steve, the last to realize what was up.

"Ummm Hi." You say with a little wave, not sure what else to do. Steve nods and walks over to you, placing his hand against your back again (Those fingers, that hand!)

"Team, I thought it was time you met my girl" Everyone smiles wider and introduce themselves, as if they need introductions. In the back of your head you think, Steve Rogers just introduced me as his girl. To the Avengers. Note to self: Freak out about this later.

The party gets underway and you realize the Avengers can party just as hard as they can kick ass. Soon enough you're taking shots with Tony, Pepper, and Sam, and laughing at Thor and Clint as they joke around. Then you find yourself dancing in the living room, twirling around with Jane and Maria as you all laugh hysterically. Natasha dances with you, laughing as you lean on each other while singing to a JT song that Tony has played from Steve's seemingly classic jukebox turned into a modern sound system. Natasha is like the girl you'd meet at a club that you'd bond with on the dance floor or in line to the bathroom. Total girl crush but you know you both have your eyes on someone else in the room. Natasha knows how to let go and have fun, and you instantly love her because for her humor, and that she can let her hair down in spite of what you've learned from the news and Steve's stories.

Suddenly you notice other hands on your hips and you step back into them. Steve is learning the hip hop motion of this century and you lean back against him as he moves his hands across your body and you keep time with him. Natasha has stepped away and is luring Bruce into some kind of disco/hip hop/cha cha that they're humorously making up. You laugh at their antics, turn and look into Steve's eyes. Eyes that have mesmerized your soul since the moment he picked you up for your first date weeks ago. You put your arms up around his neck and sway with him as the music slows down. The Avengers are all there but it really is like a movie- everything else disappears and you're dissolving into these bright blue eyes that are only looking at you.

After a minute or two, you misstep. Damn Tony and his strong martinis. Steve holds you so it doesn't seem like a moment has passed. Back to those eyes and a look that could make you literally weak in the knees if you didn't have Captain America holding you upright.

"I think some air would be nice- and some water" Steve smiles and grabs a bottle of water from the kitchen, then leads you out to the balcony. The water is refreshing. You're not drunk. It's just the dancing and the whole ridiculously overwhelming lust that got the better of you.

Steve turns to you, "You ok?" As if even just looking at him won't fluster you.

"I'm fine" you respond confidently, but it comes out meekly. Steve reaches for you again, and as he touches you, draws circles along your side to your hip to your lower back. You almost choke on your sip of water but look up into his eyes. 'If he kisses me right now, I'll die the happiest woman in the universe' Steve leans down and nods his nose along yours. You tip your head up as an ok, I want this too. He looks in your eyes and then slowly kisses you. Soft at first, his hand on your cheek, the other resting on your hip. You moan softly and throw your arms around his neck, this burning passion that you both have had since the first time you met growing between you. Soon enough you're lost in his lips, his hands, his scent. You always laughed with your friends- would he smell like America? But he smells like cedar and musk and summer rain all in one. You pull back, breathless, heart racing, fingers raking through his blond hair. All you want is to make out, hardcore, with Steve right now. But over you shoulder through the sliding glass door are the Avengers and their party people.

"Is this ok?" You ask. Have they ever seen Steve kiss a woman?  
"We're just talking", he says says with a sly smile as he softly kisses down your neck. Your hands tighten on his shoulders.

He breathes your name, "I've wanted you everyday since the I met you" You moan from the soft pleasure. Your neck is your Achilles heel, your kryptonite. You make no promises when it comes to him kissing your neck. Steve slowly pushes you backwards towards the the far side of the deck where no one can see you and he pins you against the wall. He's leaning into you, on you, his hands all over your body as you gasp from the pleasure of feeling him against you finally. You want to feel his frame on top of you, pressing you into the ground while you wriggle underneath him. Your hands roam his perfect body, feeling ever muscle. His cool hands slip under your top, grazing your back, then crossing your waist, tenderly teasing your breasts. Every kiss and touch is pure pleasure down to the part of you that wants him the most. You reach for his zipper, wanting to touch him but he grabs your wrist.

"Not yet, babe. I do still have guests" with a mischievous grin and a tilt of his head back towards the apartment. "Besides, we've got all the time in the world." You smile weakly, sigh, and nod. Ok. If there's ever a man in the world that's worth waiting for, it's this one.

He smiles and softly kisses from your neck to your chin to your lips. The kiss lingers. A man has never made me this wet from just making out, you think. You stroke his tongue with yours, kissing him deep, never wanting to stop. He slowly breaks away, smiles at you, sighs. He turns you toward the deck door and slides it open, all the while with his hands on your waist and his chest strong behind you.

Tony and Thor look up with sly smiles and cheers you. Steve laughs and sheepishly looks down. There must've been some discussion while you were outside. You laugh and shake your head, Is this my life right now? You scoot forward from Steve and excuse yourself to the bathroom. As you're headed down the hallway Natasha passes you, giving you a high five and makes you laugh. She is pretty awesome.

Once in the bathroom, you go to the mirror and stare straight into your reflection. Oh my god, what's happening?? Your cheeks are flushed and your lips taste like Steve’s still. You put your fingers up to your lips, touching them where Steve has just been. Your heart is racing and the butterflies in your stomach feel like giant birds. You're so giddy you feel like you'll shoot off the floor like a rocket. You realize the irony and laugh. After a few moments, you return to the party, so happy.

These party people- gods/superheroes/amazing women role models- people who regularly save the world- are laughing hilariously around a bottle of whiskey as Tony and Thor compete to tell a story about an ill fated invasion of the Kree. You move next to Steve and he puts his arm around you. This is the most surreal but most awesome party I have ever been to! You look up at the man you've got your arms (almost) around, the man with his arms completely around you. He smiles and winks at you, then takes a drink of his beer. Damn, his lips look so hot. All you want to do is kiss him. Along that jawline. Across those lips. But it'll wait. Anticipation will only make it hotter.

The party eventually ends. Thor leads Jane out as she is in a fit of giggles. Pepper, with some help from Clint, responsibly holds up Tony, as he had too much tonight (no surprise there). Sam walks Maria to her car, as Natasha and Bruce have a moment on the deck and then leave together. Natasha gives you a hug as she goes, "Don't be a stranger, ok? You're a cool chick! Be nice to her, Rogers!" She winks and leaves. Then it's just you two- you attempt to start cleaning up glasses and trash, but then feel those eyes on you again. You focus on the glasses and bottles but you can feel your desire for him at the surface of your skin. Steve closes the door, crosses the room, and takes your hands.

"Those can wait" His deep voice is completely serious as he gazes at you.  
You nod. Never a weak woman, but with him it's like everything leaves your body and you're just jelly to his touch.  
"Do you wanna stay for a little longer?" He asks. You nod again and place your hands on his chest, feeling how strong he is. Words are difficult. The lust is building up again. He can sense it and pulls you towards him.  
"We don't have to rush or do anything you don't want. I just want to find out more about what was happening on the deck earlier" he says with the cutest smile. You laugh, he's so adorable. You'll go anywhere he wants to take you. “Ok, me too.”

He leans down as your lips meet and his arms tighten around you. You wrap your arms around his neck as your kisses deepen. Soon enough he's effortlessly lifted you onto the edge of the table, and your skirt is bunched up against the edge. Steve pushes your legs open and he starts tracing up your thighs with his fingers, teasing you softly, running his fingers up your naked thigh, barely grazing his finger over your panties. You whimper from his teasing. You want his hands to trace every inch of you. You reach down and brush your hands down his front. He gasps, then lifts you again. You wrap your legs around his waist and giggle as he carries you across the room. Then he's leaning you onto the brown leather couch at the end of the living room, straddling you so he can reach and kiss you everywhere. He's kissing your neck again and it's making you so excited. When he comes back to your lips it's like the most romantic soft kisses and then seconds later, these deep kisses where you get lost and nothing else but Steve exists.

You start to pull at his shirt again and he leans back and starts to unbutton it. After his shirt is gone, all you want to do is run your hands up and down his chest, his abs, his arms. He's beautiful. He's perfect. He reaches under you and slips up your top. Then with a flick of the fingers your bra is gone. You pull him down against you again, wanting to feel your skin with his. Soon you are in motion with him, so natural you didn't have to think twice. He trails kisses down your neck, then pulls away to kiss your collarbone, your breasts. When his lips first touch your nipples, it's like your whole body awakens. I could cum just from this, you think. He kisses your breasts until they're hard and you're aching for more.

"I want you" you gasp. "Please"  
"Shhh. Soon, baby. Let me play with you a bit more"  
You sigh and turn your attention to his neck and earlobes, which you find are as sensitive as yours. The sexy gasp he makes when you nibble his neck is exactly what you need to be completely ready for him.

Quickly he grabs the waist of your skirt and rips it off. You don't care one bit. He can rip anything he wants right now. You sigh with passion as you run your hand down his body again, and reach for the zipper on his slacks and pull it down, to find that Captain America is as big and as perfect as you hoped and expected. The perfect man with the perfect dick. As he should be. You reach for him and he gently bites your shoulder. It's an amazing mix of pain and pleasure. Before you know it, you're completely naked and Steve throws you over his shoulder, making you giggle. As he carries you into his bedroom he smacks you on the ass, and softly tosses you on the bed.

All you want is him inside you. His slacks are still on, but he slowly tugs them and his boxers off while you watch him. You reach to touch yourself, your clit is hard and you're dripping wet, but he shakes his head "No, baby. I want to touch you" He climbs onto the bed, leaning above you, the tension and passion overwhelming. His tongue mixes with yours, soft and strong and then he's kissing and biting your neck again, driving you crazy.

"Please." You don't have any other words other than the immediate desire to have and need him. You moan and wiggle your hips to line up with his. He starts to slowly kiss down your body. Collarbone, breasts, nipples, navel. When he gets to your pelvis he kisses each of your hips, then down your stomach. You moan again and close your eyes, the anticipation is painful yet so good. Steve runs his index finger between your lips there, then lightly traces your clit. You jerk from the sensitive touch and gasp as he teases. Next you feel his tongue, strong and soft as it circles around your clit and inside of you. As he keeps circling he glides two fingers inside. Slowly at first, until your hips are coming up to meet them and you're moaning as your orgasm gets closer. Steve quickens the pace of his fingers and presses back and forth on your gspot.

"Oh baby you're so wet for me. I've wanted to touch you like this all night" he mutters and then goes back to kissing and licking you. The waves of the orgasm are coming, and you throw your head back. "Oh God, yes! Steve! Yes!"

He leaves his fingers inside you until you come down from the orgasm and your insides stop contracting around him. He smiles so wide, so proud of himself. You look at him and smile, "That was so amazing"

He shimmies up the bed and kisses you again. You kiss down his chin and find that spot on his neck again. He moans now too, and you stretch your hand down to grasp his perfect dick. Slowly teasing it's head, lighting running your fingers across his balls, until you feel his pre-cum on your fingers. Steve groans and he reaches for your arms, turning on top of you and pins your arms down. His eyes are dilated and hungry.

"How bad do you want me? Tell me." You're wiggling your hips, trying to tease him and get him inside you already but he holds back.

"I want you so much. You made me cum so hard, it was so amazing, I want it again. I want you, Steve. Now. Inside of me..." Before you've finished what you've said his mouth is on yours again and he's inside of you. He frees your hands and you circle his back, grabbing him so he's closer to you, you want to be as close to each other as possible. Steve is breathing hard and he moans into your mouth as you match his rhythm and then contract your muscles around him. You can feel the waves coming again, dizzying and hot and you start to shake as you cum underneath him. Steve reaches up and holds your face in his hand so he can watch you cum, and as you tumble over the edge he moans your name. You keep cumming as he does, watching him as he finishes inside you. Both of your hearts are beating a mile a minute. You lay there breathing heavily and wrapped around each other.

"Oh my god. My heart is beating so fast, “ is all you can say. The flood of endorphins make you high, and you smile in amazement of what just happened. Steve lifts himself and pulls away, rolling down onto the bed next to you. You whimper as he leaves your body.

"Wow. That was amazing." He reaches over and traces your cheek with his thumb. "I've wanted that since the day we met" he says. You smile and rub your cheek against his palm like a purring kitten. You've wanted that for as long as you can remember.

  
**BOSTON**

I open my eyes, groggy from falling asleep after a long flight and a few strong cocktails. Where am I? It takes a minute to register. Saturday. Boston. The Hilton. I stretch and turn over. Lying next to me watching tv is Chris. Chris Evans.

He’s against a few hotel pillows, his hair buzzed short, baseball hat thrown to the floor. T-Shirt and jeans, his shirt hitched up just an inch so I can see his lower abs. He's completely zoned into the game on tv but he's been listening to me too. Keeping track.

"I heard you cumming in your sleep. What was it?" He says with a smirk but doesn't look away from the TV. Oh shit. I really do not want to tell him what it was about.

I sit up and shake my head, and say "it was just a dream. Can I have some of that?" referring to the bottle of Heineken on the nightstand. He looks over at me with a look like, yeah right and then hands me the beer. I sit up and wake up out my nap fog. We watch tv in silence for awhile, comfortable, easy.

"I'm gonna have a cig. Want one?" He asks as he gets up during a commercial break, stretching his long arms. I nod and down the rest of the beer, and adjust my sundress as I get up off the bed. I follow him towards the deck, and accept the cigarette from him as we step outside. I don't smoke often. I know better, we both do. It's 2016 after all. But when it comes to partying and/or drinking and/or Boston with the adorably hot Chris Evans- I enjoy a cigarette every once in awhile.

It's comfortable silence as we sit on the deck chairs and smoke. After a couple minutes he looks over. "Ok, what was the dream?"

I smile, even though I know I shouldn't cuz it will only encourage him. He never lets anything stay secret between us.

"It was just a really good dream. I was at a party with someone. And it was good." I knew he wouldn't leave it at this point.

"Was it me?" He asks, taking a drag. He cocks his head to the side, completely curious. Challenging me to tell him.

"Kind of" I respond as I exhale, looking out over the skyline. He cautiously says my name with a warning "You know you're gonna tell me eventually"

I laugh out loud cuz it's true. Cuz regardless of our relationship or whatever this is, it's Chris. I've learned over the last couple months that I’ll eventually give in to him. He has me wrapped around his thick fingers. I'm weak when it comes to him and his smolder. His smile and laugh too I guess. And his lips. And his arms. And, well...

"Ok. Don't be pissed but I had a dream I was dating Steve Rogers and we partied with the Avengers and it was awesome and then we had sex and it was amazing" I blurt out. I don't want to look over.

He nods, "ok." A minute passes. "So it was good?"

"Well obviously, you heard me cumming in my sleep." I respond matter of factly. He nods and smiles. That smirk just kills me and also makes me want him immediately. I lick my lips, thinking about his lips. He knows I want him already.

"Well tell me what happened,"  
"What? Like in detail?" I respond.  
"Yeah. I want to know."

Our cigarettes are done and we head back into our room. I climb onto the edge of the bed and spread my skirt across my legs. Chris turns off the TV.

"Well it was great. We partied with all of them and after we started making out and then he went down on me and then we fucked and it was good" I don't tell him all the details, cuz really I don't think he needs to know.

Chris is standing in front of me, seriously looking down at me, and runs his finger from my neck down my collarbone to my cleavage and back again, lightly teasing. "Did it feel as good as when you're with me?"

I know he's gauging the situation and how to play this. I know how to play his games, this is just a new one. I smile and then bite his hand. He laughs.

"Ok. As long as I'm the best" with a smirk, "I want to know though. Where did he touch you?"

My breath catches in my throat. Are we really doing this?  
"Well ummm first we made out. He kissed me from my lips to my neck to my collarbone to my breasts. Then he kissed my nipples"

"And then?"

"Ummmm then he kissed down my whole body and then he kissed me there until I came. And then we had sex."

Chris chuckled, then seemed to think introspectively for a few seconds.  
"I can make you cum harder than he could."

"I know you can, you always make me cum hard. It was just a dream. A fantasy."  
At that his eyes narrowed, an intent behind them that thrilled me to my core. He pushes me back on the bed and climbs on top of me, slipping his hand under my skirt while grazing my face and neck with his other.

"I'm going to make you cum like he did. Except- I'm better." He goes to the spot on my neck that makes me weak and kisses me softly until I moan. He kisses and sucks on my ear and neck while teasing me over my panties, finding the wet spot already there. I squirm beneath him, my eyes closed, so turned on. I want him to touch my clit so much. I tell him so. Chris leans back and pulls my dress over my head. I grab his t shirt and pull it over his head. Besides the beard and dark hair, he looks just like Steve.

He leans down against me again, his beard bristling against my skin. He bites my neck like I liked him too, nibbling on my tender skin as his beard scratches it red. I moan and he reaches underneath me to unclasp my bra. I fumble for the button on his jeans and loosen him. When I first touch him he gasps. I smile, he is as turned on as I am.

He pulls back and looked downs at me.  
"What do you want me to do to you, kitten?" Chris is the king of dirty talk. But this was different. There is competition in his eyes.

"I want you to go down on me. Kiss me from my neck to my clit. Make me cum hard" Chris nods, "ok. But I intend on making you beg. You've been bad, having orgasms without asking first"

My heart races and my clit buzzes, wanting him. Chris kisses and bites my ear, sucks on my neck, kisses my collarbone, traces my breasts with his lips and kisses. I want him to touch my nipples so much but he avoids them. Punishing me. He trails down my stomach, kisses and licks to my hips, all the way to kiss my lips there. Then he stops and sits up.

"Noooo! Keep going!" I exclaim. He laughs, then puts his fingers to his beautiful lips, "Shhhh, no. I’m gonna make you work for it first. On your knees. Show me. What do I want, kitten?"

Damnit. If he wants a game, then I am ready to play. I push away my discarded clothes and scramble to the ground. Chris moves to the edge of the bed and pulls my head towards him. I know where I need to be.

I take his hard dick in my hand and grasp him. He gasps and his eyes roll back as I take him in my mouth. Just the tip at first. Then I tease him with my tongue up and down his shaft slowly, as I know he likes. I slip him in my mouth completely then and suck on him, deep throating him and teasing him with my tongue. I stop when I tasted his precum. "Not yet, baby" I tease as I pull away. He glares down at me, frustrated cuz he wants more but isn't gonna give in yet.

"Do you want me? Tell me how much you want me." He growls.  
"I want you so much, I'm so wet for you! Please!"  
“I don't know if you deserve me. Lay down" he commands, which I am more than happy to oblige. He dives into me, licking me from my asshole to my clit, making me see stars. Oh my god, this is so much better than my dream. He dips two fingers, and then three into me, while playing my clit like a musical instrument. He thrusts his fingers in and out of me while licking my clit, his beard scratching against my thighs, the friction building up until he makes me cum like only he can.

"God, Chris! Oh my fucking god, yes!" I scream. The orgasm makes me shake and I arch my back as it courses through me. I grind against his fingers as I come down, so lost in it but so ready for the rest of him.

"Good girl. You are mine and you are not to be shared" he reminds me, as he kisses me passionately. I knows he's ready for me by that dark intense look in his eyes. He wants to fuck me.

He rolls over me and down onto the bed. Grabs my hips and pulls me toward him. I climb over him, so eager to ride him and make him lost in me. I straddle him and slowly sink onto him, enveloping him in my wetness. He slips in, a perfect fit. We both moan as I take him fully in, and as I lean forward he takes my breasts in his mouth. I cry out as my nipples have want his touch. I start to ride him, our rhythm matching almost immediately. He massages my clit back and forth, holding my hips as I ride him. He moans and throws his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes, those dark eyelashes fluttering. I start to cum, between the feeling of his dick deep inside of me and his fingers on my clit and watching him so turned on and close to cumming too. He slows my hips, not ready to cum but wanting me to. He rubs me as I grind him slowly, and then I'm cumming again. Waves of orgasm hit me so hard that I shudder as it leaps through my body.

"Oh my god baby yes, yes, YES!" I respond as he touches me.

He moans as I cum, exclaiming my name. "Cum for me, kitten! You're mine! I'm making you cum" his words pushing me over the edge into ecstasy.

Chris then flips us over, never leaving me. He grinds my body into the bed and I scream as he pushes into me hard and deep, over and over. He slows for a moment, making me whimper and cry out his name. I look into his eyes and he nods, I know he wants us to cum together. As our rhythm increases I know I'll cum again. I gasp and yell, "Yes, yes, Chris!" as he groans, crashing and cumming into me, so hard and deep together, shaking and trembling.

We lay there in each other's arms for a few minutes as our muscles relax. I can feel him soften inside me and whimper when he leaves me. As he pulls away he wipes the sweat from his brow, kisses me softly, gives me that adorable smile, and then lays down beside me on the bed.

I curl up next to him, so relaxed and eventually falling into a blissful sleep. He grazes his hand across my face and plays with my hair, watching tv and eventually falling asleep himself.

The next day I wake up late and he isn't there next to me. I stretch and sit up. I hear him singing in the shower. Makes me smile.

"Room service?" He asks a few minutes later as he walks out of the bathroom in a white towel, hair still wet. He wears a white towel very, very well. A good visual for me to remember later when I miss him.

"Yes please" I respond, putting on some clothes.

I chug Smart Water as we watched football on TV.  
We argue about the Seahawks defense versus the Patriots offense.  
When room service arrives, he shares his pickles with me, while eating a majority of my fries.  
We lounge until it is time to get to the airport.  
Cuz that's what we do.  
Next time it'd be the same but different, as it always is.  
It's my Chris Evans, after all.


	5. LA to Boston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She and Chris take their first trip together, with some naughty fun in flight.

**Only 2 more days, kitten**

**I know, but I'm impatient! :(**

**Don't pout. Soon I'll be touching you, teasing you, making you scream**

**Yeah? What're you gonna do to me?**

**You want to play?**

**I asked- what're you gonna do?**

**You're a bad girl**

**You love it**

**I do. I love it when you legs are wrapped over my shoulders, my tongue is making your body quiver, your eyes roll back in your head, as I make you come like only I can**

**Yeah? That sounds amazing :)**

**I'll ravage you. Punish you for challenging me via text**

**:) promise?**

**LOL Be a good girl, kitten. See you in 2 days**

**Can't wait**

I giggle as I put my phone down, closing my eyes, clenching my thighs together. I wish he was here to make good on his bet, but in two days we’ll be on our way to Boston together. Our random schedules are ending up with both of us in LA. But Chris asked if I'd take a trip with him for a few days to Boston. It's our first time traveling together. I wasn't sure about going, it seems serious. I've been trying to keep the brakes on this for the last few months, because of the impracticality of dating a movie star like Chris. And calming my expectations of what this could be.

But I just want to be with him. Laugh with him, talk about life. Sex him anywhere and everywhere, I think with a grin. He's the sweetest, sexiest man I've ever known. And I just want to be with him.

I spend the next day working, then with extended family in LA. I ignore their numerous questions of, _‘Have you met_ _anyone special yet?_ When are yo _u going to have a boyfriend?’_

I realize I've changed in the last few months. Questions like that roll off my back now. I don't have to answer to anyone about my relationship status, cuz I don't know what the answer would be.

My cousins want to see Captain America: Civil War that afternoon. I just nod when they ask if I've seen it yet, since it's been out for a few months. I'm glad to see it over and over. Watching the film, I'm again reminded how talented Chris is, creating this character, making the iconic Steve Rogers come to life. And I can't help but watch Steve’s hands. I knows those hands. I know what they can do. Graze against my clit and then pull away, while the owner awaits my reaction. I blush and look down from the screen. A few more hours.

Later that night I make it to LAX, through security, waiting at the airline lounge for Chris. The lounge where we first met. I smile when I hear the door swing open and his laugh softly fills the entryway. I lick my lips as I watch him walk in, his backpack thrown across his shoulder.

“Hey babe” he says, as he walks towards me. His plaid shirt is open, revealing his white t shirt fitted tightly to his torso. My eyes travel down to his jeans, then his sneakers, appreciating his relaxed style.

I stand up and discreetly hug him, and whisper in his ear, “Hey handsome”

We don't let go right away, savor in our reunion, our bodies aligned again. I nuzzle my nose into his neck, feeling his beard against my cheek and smell him, the soft spice and soap scent that comforts me and turns me on.

He sweetly kisses my cheek, then lets me go. We don't want to be caught by photographers, even here.

There's not much time before our flight, just enough to talk a little about our day and have a drink. He teases me about seeing the movie again. We head to the gate late, the last to board. His trick for avoiding prying eyes.

On board I take a Xanax to help me sleep through the red eye, and accept a few glasses of champagne from the flight attendant. Chris is watching a rough cut of a movie on his tablet, taking notes. I settle in for the flight, and fall asleep. 

My eyes open and we’re on the ground. I’m standing in the empty terminal. I look around at the rows of vinyl seats, the dirty shine on the linoleum, and the abandoned newsstands with rows of magazines. He's there next to me, takes my hand. He leads me through a door and around the dark corner of a poorly lit hallway, it's blank painted walls and hardwood floor adding to my insecurity.

“What're we doing here?” I ask, and he shakes his head. I watch his back as I follow him, the white t shirt stretching over his muscles, until we reach a bedroom. He softly pushes me onto the bed, his blue eyes watching me as I confusedly look around. He draws himself down next to me, moving my long hair to the side so he can kiss my neck. I'm disoriented, not sure where we are but falling apart at his touch. He stretches his masculine hand across my back and under my shirt, crossing to tease my nipples, then raking his nails across my stomach.

I whimper, letting go of my confusion.

“You're so beautiful. I've always wanted to be with you.” He stretches his fingertips under the band of my pants, and I unconsciously part my legs, giving him access. “I just want you to be safe.”

I twist my body, allowing him room and wanting him to touch me. I whimper as his tongue meets mine.

“I want you too,” I moan, as Steve sucks on my lip. I want him to touch me. My sigh is loud as I reach for him and...

“Hey…babe...” A hand on my shoulder shakes me awake. I’m disoriented. I’m not with Steve. It's dark. I'm on the airplane still. I stretch in the roomy first class seat, twisting my neck side to side. Finding my bearings. Figuring out where the fuck I am.

“Hey, you were talking in your sleep again.” Chris nods his head towards the cockpit. I nod, looking over the seat in front of us. Luckily we’re tucked into the back corner of first class, in our own row where no one can see me completely. Glancing out the window on my right, I see the dark sky and my slight reflection from the cabin light above Chris.

“I'm sorry. I was dreaming.” I reach for my water as the flight attendant comes by.

“Anything for you Mr. Evans? Mrs. Evans?” Chris smirks sarcastically and asks her for a beer. We are still a couple hours out from Boston.

Once Chris has his drink, he reclines back, takes my hand and says quietly, “So what was this dream about?”

I realize he knows and whisper, “oh shit, was it obvious?”

He chuckles, “Only to me and then I woke you up before you could start screaming my name.”

“Haha thanks. That would've been embarrassing” I would've been mortified. How the hell was I so quiet in my sleep during that?!

I run my thumb over his palm. The only other sounds in the cabin besides our whispers are the flight attendants quietly moving around in their cubby and the peaceful breathing of other sleeping passengers.

“So what was it about?” He prods again. I smile. He’s always asking about my dreams since I talk so much in my sleep. He thinks it's funny.

“I really did want you.” I say softly. Chris tightens his grip on my hand.

“Yeah?”

I nod, deciding not to tell him the dream was about Steve. I dream about Chris regularly, he doesn't need to know otherwise.

Chris reaches up and punches the button to turn his light off, then undoes his seatbelt and scoots to the edge of his seat, as close to me as possible.

“What did you want, kitten?” he whispers in my ear as his hand snakes under the fleece blanket on my lap.

I grab his hand tightly and shake my head, glaring at him, “Don't you dare!”

He gets his sexy, dark _‘I’m_ _going to make_ _you_ scream’ look in his eyes, and whispers quietly into my ear.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, kitten. Up here, in the air, you are all mine.”

I draw in my breath and press my lips together as I let go of his arm. He watches my face as he silently moves his hand up under my arm, under my shirt, hidden under the blanket, secret in the dark.

As he reaches my nipple over my lace bra, the flight attendant walks by and he nods at her nonchalantly as he pinches my nipple hard, just like I like it. It's so hot to have to remain completely calm, completely silent, as if nothing is happening, as if I was just sitting here minding my own business. I bite my lip to keep from moaning.

Chris watches as I twist into his hand wanting more, and then he leaves my breast. Still with his hand concealed by the blanket, Chris reaches down over my yoga pants, teasing me through the fabric. I close my eyes and focus, crushing my own lips together to stay quiet. My breathing comes out ragged and weak but I try controlling it. I try to keep my cool as best I can.

Chris watches my face and my body react as he carefully moves his right hand under the band of my pants and slowly moves down. I lean towards him, widening my legs, as much as I can and not look obvious.

I pout my lips and mouth the words, “not fair.”

I hate being silent during sex. I'm always loud and usually Chris loves it. He grins, his beautiful smile with an evil glint. He puts two of his fingers from his other hand up to his lips and shushes me quietly. Seeing him do that my chin drops and I am so hot for him.

He grins, inspired. He’s found my clit and teases it, circles it, then dips his fingers into me. He raises his eyebrows when he finds how wet I am. Clearly my dream had helped with that. I hold onto his arm like it's my life raft, digging my nails into his bicep, focusing on my breathing and his hand and his eyes and not making any noise. He dips his fingers in and out of me, and strokes my clit with his thumb. I am so close. He can see me start to lose it, so he slows. I widen my eyes at him, why is he stopping?!

He smirks, leans over and kisses me. A good kiss. A deep kiss. His tongue explores my mouth, his lips moving with mine, his beard brushing against my cheek as he pulls away. He shushes me sweetly again, and returns to rubbing and stroking my clit, returning his lips to mine again when I start to come. I fight every impulse to scream, to pant, to buck up from my seat and grind against his hand. But keeping silent all this time, having to be quiet while he controls me in this public intimate space, it only makes me come harder. He has me. I am his.

I drop my head and before my eyes flutter shut, the lights outside the plane seem to burst against the darkness as my orgasm explodes inside me. I hear myself softly moan. I can't help it. Chris watches every moment as my body comes apart, my breath evaporates, my hands clench his arm, my skin flushes, my legs shake, and my juices spill onto his fingers.

As I come down he gently pats my clit and then takes his fingers out. As I lean my head back, catching my breath, he meets my eyes and slowly licks my cum off his fingers. I shake my head at him, giggling under my breath. So dirty and so fucking hot.

“You did very well, kitten. Next flight we’ll fuck.” Chris leans over and whispers in my ear. 

His eyebrow arches as he gives me a mischievous smile and then he leans back with a big sigh of satisfaction. As far as I can tell, no one around us has noticed.

I just shake my head and grin at him. This man is trouble in the best way.

I sigh, “Hmmm...Well I'm awake now.”

He acknowledges with a short hum under his breath and takes my hand, settling his head back against the headrest and closing his eyes. I turn my head and watch him for a little while. I have to admit it to myself- I am crazy about him. I don't know if he knows, but I am. 

After a few minutes he opens his eyes, smiles at me. Knows I was looking at him.

He grasps my hand tighter, “oh yeah and babe, I’ve been meaning to ask. Dreamt of Cap again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Property of evansrogerskitten 2016


	6. At Home in Boston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She spends the weekend with Chris at his home in Boston

“Will you hand me a spoon, babe?” Chris asks me from across the kitchen, pointing to the necessary drawer.

I pass him the spoon, then look around, admiring his apartment again. Dark wood kitchen table, airy open space between rooms, and subtle reminders of him like a Disney Castle framed print and Patriots memorabilia. The lilies he bought for me resting in a vase in front of me, smelling like summer. As soon as we walked in the door this morning, I saw the place was perfectly him. And I love it. I feel at home here.

I lean down, my elbows on the wood of the kitchen island, watching him cut veggies. He looks up and reflects my flirty smile, noticing my cleavage on display for him. His knife pauses mid chop in the air and his bright blue eyes contemplate what to do next. He leans over and kisses me softly and then with a mischievous grin, he goes back to the food.

He makes pasta primavera and we talk about the his favorite places in Boston, his friends, and his family. We drink wine then watch Star Wars on the soft brown leather couch. I laugh as he jokes about stupid Star Wars puns. Cuddling in his arms, I smile at the bright moon clear through the big picture windows. We slink to bed, our sleep affected by time zone changes.

I wake as his large arms tighten around me, pressing us together under the down comforter. Chris softly mutters something in his sleep, his long eyelashes fluttering. I smile in the darkness. He sleeps more deeply here, now that he’s in his own home where he's comfortable.

As I snuggle up in his tight embrace, he mutters some more ineligible words and then softly sighs, the stubble on his chin crossing my cheek. Guess I'm not the only one having active dreams. I fall back asleep with a smile on my face.

Involuntarily my kegel muscles clench, something causing my lower body to react. The soft, slick pressure tickles me, then cool air breezes across me. Followed by hot wet pressing across my skin. When my clit is stimulated I wake with a moan, twisting my head on the pillow.

I open my eyes, surprised to see Chris’s hands running across my stomach and hips, as his mouth sucks on my clit. I moan his name loudly, and reach down to trace his arms, running my hands across the soft dark hair. Chris licks up and down, circling my clit, then sucks on me until my hips push back against his face. He takes one of his hands back from mine and runs his finger down my juices and into me, making me lurch up out of my blanket cocoon. Chris quickens his tongue and fingers, his intent stare watching my head sway back and forth, my moans louder as I near orgasm. He presses two fingers up inside me along my dotted ridge, and with one last lick against my clit he sends me onto the wave. I gasp as my body clenches onto his fingers, shivers running through me.

“Oh my god yes!” I yell as I cross the threshold, the orgasm rushing through me like fire. I moan as Chris stimulates me through it, my clit vibrating as I let go. I gasp for air, sighing as my head hits the pillow again.

Chris crawls back up the bed to lean over me.

“Hi," he says with a little smile, leaning down to kiss me, his sweet greeting causing me to giggle.

I can taste myself on his mouth as our kisses deepen. His pink lips lead mine as our tongues meet. Chris rolls me into his embrace and our legs tangle together. After that delicious wake up, I want him desperately. I pull away to nibble his neck, moving to kiss his chest as I reach down to push his pajama pants off. He assists me and kicks them off, muttering into my neck,

“I want you now."

I whimper in agreement, as he rolls on top of me. He positions himself and slowly glides in, both of us groaning as he fills me. I'm wet after my orgasm, and Chris uses it to his advantage by sliding in and out slowly. I whine and wrap my legs around him, wanting him deeper, the suction between our bodies sealing us closer. Chris holds me still within his frame, and rotates his hips with mine, running his hands across my skin. I move my hips up to meet his, pushing against him, feeling his hard dick hitting my deeply.

Soon I'm moaning loudly again and I start to fall over the edge into the deep pleasure, Chris holding me tighter as I shake. My orgasm is louder this time, and I lean my forehead into his bicep, crying out as my body explodes. He's there too. His chin falls down onto my shoulder as he lets go, groaning as the pleasure rolls through him and he releases. His dark hair messy against my cheek as his breathing catches, smelling of the soft lavender of his hair pomade.

Afterward we lay together for a few minutes, kissing slowly. With a sigh, he rolls down onto the bed, a sheen of sweat covering us both. Catching my breath, I tuck my head onto his shoulder, and stretch my arm across his chest. It’s still dark outside.

“I'm so glad you're here, kitten." he whispers into the silence a few minutes later, kissing my forehead. I smile, me too. Then fall back asleep.

 

We spend the next day walking around Boston. Chris showing me the sights, visiting a favorite pub for lunch, and walking through his favorite park. I love exploring with him, hand in hand, watching people around us. Chris enjoys showing me around, and I think enjoys showing me off too.

That night he's planned a party at his place. Any nervousness about meeting people in his life is relieved because his friends are great and I feel at home with them. I'm flattered that a few already know who I am. Chris blushes when they tell me he's been talking about me, but I just grin and wrap my arm through his, moving closer into him. I'll tease him about it later. I love hearing stories about the stupid shit he did when they were all kids, and it's touching to see how much happier he is here. No anxiety. All the layers of Hollywood pressure are gone.

He gets involved in an important game of beer pong for a hour, which is fine. I feel safe here too, joking with his friends and learning about their relationships with Chris. He's always been a good, kind guy it sounds like. When I look over to him, I see he's already watching me. We smile, his blue eyes fixated on my green ones. Even from across the room, I want him.

After his game is done, he comes over and wraps his arms around me and nuzzles my cheek, his lips teasing across my skin. His happy voice fills the room as he tells a story about his antics in high school. I watch his mouth as he talks, his joyous laugh spilling across his pink lips. Watching him in his element, my brain tries to fight my heart over feelings for him. But as he grins, squints his eyes tight, then laughs hysterically, grabbing his left pec and leaning over the kitchen table as if he needs more oxygen, I laugh just because he's so adorable.

Damnit. I'm falling for him.

At the end of the tale, he takes my hand and leads me out on the deck.

“You doing ok?” He asks, offering me a drag from a cigarette.

“Yeah I'm great. I'm having fun,” I respond, slipping the smoke between my lips while running my hand along his arm, feeling every vein and muscle.

“Ok. I just didn't want it to seem like I left you alone earlier,” he responds, tilting his head to the side as he takes another drag. The smoke swirls around us as it seeps away, our breaths pushing it into the open air.

With a sly smile I lean in and whisper into his ear, “You can make it up to me later,” then place a kiss on his cheek.

Chris grins and lightly smacks my ass. I giggle as he puts out the smoke, grabs another beer, then leads me back to the party.

A few hours later, with the last guest out the door, Chris watches me move across the apartment. We're finally alone, with a want that's been building for hours. Like he is stalking his prey, his eyes cover the space of the living room and kitchen between us. I watch him with a smile on my face, toying with the cap on my water bottle, purposefully swaying my curves for his show.

“Come here,” he commands as he moves through the space between us, an animal pacing his lair.

I giggle and step in the other direction, inspired by alcohol and teasing him. I slowly arch my back, slipping my dress up over my head. With kitchen table and island between us, I watch his grin as he saunters closer to me. I toss my dress at him, laughing as he catches it at his torso.

“You wanna play, kitten?” He growls, slowly moving around the island, peeling his own t shirt off.

My breath catches in my throat and my heart pounds, as it does every time I see his body. I run my eyes across his biceps, to his pecs, to his six pack. I lick my lips, because I want to lick him. He's grinning, closer now. I bite my lip, and shrug my naked shoulders.

With the kitchen table in between us, I lean down and put my palms flat on the shiny surface, my breasts cupped in their pink lace bra. He unzips his jeans, kicking them off to the side and steps up to the edge of the table. We stare into each other's eyes, both attempting to be serious but loving this cat and mouse game.

A thought crosses his face and he casually steps back, pulling out a chair and sitting down in it. He sits there, his legs splayed open, his navy boxer briefs stretching around his muscles. He rests one arm on the back of the chair, nonchalant, looking me up and down. I'm breathing heavier, watching him sit there for me. He doesn't say a word, just waits. I'm the mouse who gets to tease the cat for now.

I trail my fingers across the table, and slide over to him, standing between his legs. His eyes cover my body, then look up at me. I giggle, then slip my panties down my hips, then unclasp and slip off my bra. He leans forward and kisses my stomach, wrapping his hands around my hips and tracing his fingers down my ass. I sigh, then push him back in the chair, deciding to move things along at my pace.

“I think I like it when I get to be on top,” I grin as I climb onto his lap and straddle him. He holds my hips down, his fingers softly rubbing back and forth on my soft skin.

“Hmmmm...Really? You like being in control, kitten?” Humoring me, as he grips my skin a little tighter.

“Maybe. I like teasing you,” I respond, running my finger down his chest and through the dark hair there. I love this game.

“Mmmm…” He concedes, as he leans in and kisses my neck. It makes me weak.

I place my forearms on his shoulders and grind my hips against him, making myself pant as I feel his hard dick rub up against me. With each motion of my hips we both moan, and Chris grabs my hair, pulling my lips to his. I moan into his mouth and as he pulls away, he bites my lip. I gasp from the pleasure and pain. 

“I do like this. Grinding against you. Making you crave me. I know you want me badly right now,” my lips place kisses up along his jaw, making him groan and move his hips up against me.

“Do you like your kitten being bad?” I purr into his ear.

Suddenly Chris growls and picks me up, kicking the chair aside, and with his tongue in my mouth crosses the apartment to his bedroom. This is his home, where's he's dominant. He can't be submissive in waiting anymore. Time for the cat to hunt. He tosses me on the bed, then pulls my left leg towards him, crouching down in front of me.

“Kitten, you have been bad teasing me...but tonight I get to tell you when you come.” he scolds, teasing my clit with one finger then two.

“You're so wet for me already. But it's my turn to tease.” And at that, he places his mouth on me, opening my lips with his fingers and licking from my asshole to my clit. I groan loudly, so turned on by this game and my want for him and his touch.

Chris continues to roughly eat me out, and I run my hands through his hair. He adds two fingers into his dance, pushing them into me steadily. With each move he makes, my body begins to shake and my orgasm grows. It's so good, and I grip his hair as I cry out.

“Yes, baby, oh god, please,” I moan. Chris looks up, watching my face. With a few more strokes I’m almost there. But then he pulls away.

“Why are you stopping?!” I screech, lifting my hips below his hands.

“Shhhh...I told you, your orgasms are mine to make. And you're going to comd with me.”

I’m speechless. Chris leans down and kisses me deeply, then flips me over.

“Hands and knees, kitten,” his hot breath whispers into my ear from behind. I smile and bite my lip. This’ll be fun.

The fleece blanket is soft against my palms as I crawl into position. Chris runs his hands up my legs and across my ass, opening and teasing me. I whine, swaying my ass back and forth. Chris continues to tease, slipping a finger inside my pussy, and toying with me for a few minutes. Soon I'm pushing back against his hand, my body ready to come. My muscles start to clench again and Chris swipes another finger around my clit. I gasp, so close, ready for release.

Then he pulls away. I groan even louder, looking back and glaring at him. He smirks.

“Told you.”

He grazes his hand across my back, then grips my hips hard, my skin trapped by his strong fingers. When he slides into me from behind I moan loudly, finally feeling him deep inside of me. Chris smacks my ass hard, which makes me screech. As he pulls back and forth, in and out of me, I know it won't be long. I reach down and rub my clit, and my muscles start to clench around him. Soon Chris is fucking me quickly, his groans matching mine, and I can feel my wetness dripping between us. I whimper as my orgasm begins, and the built up release is overwhelming.

“Yes. You can come now, kitten. Now, baby.”

I close my eyes and scream as I feel him penetrating me through my orgasm, my muscles contracting quickly, my wet dripping between us, and the built up electricity running through my system until I'm shuddering, down on my elbows and gasping. My orgasm primal and rough, pushing my body to a hard release.

Watching me come apart like that does it for Chris, and with hard thrusts pushing him over the edge, he moans my name loudly, and comes inside me. He spasms as he lets go, his thrusts jerking inside me as he groans and grabs my ass.

His hands wrap around my body to hold me up as our bodies both sigh in unison. We both gasp as he slowly pulls out. Chris falls down onto the bed as I twist over and lay down too, both of us out of breath and overwhelmed.

“Wow.” he exhales, wiping his hand across his jaw.

“Yeah. Wow.” Breathless, I roll towards him. I kiss his shoulder, and then we sleep.

 

The next morning we both grin at each other at we make breakfast.

“Last night…” He grins and raises his eyebrows. We’re both still high from it.

“That was fucking hot,” I reply, to which he laughs and kisses me. The sex is getting better the longer we spend time together. It's fantastic. Until I remember I have to leave him again.

I have to go back home to Seattle this afternoon. I feel nostalgic about leaving his place. It's only been a few days. But I like being part of his real life. Spending more than 24 hours together. Not in hotels, airports, bars. A break from our professional entities. A seemingly real life couple. A couple. 

At noon Chris drives me to the airport. In the car we talk about our schedules for the next couple weeks, finding a time we can see each other again. He holds my hand as he drives, the other on the Lexus’s steering wheel. It makes him laugh loudly when I say it'd be fun to fuck in the backseat. He agrees with a wink.

I'm sad when we get to the airport curb. Chris lifts my luggage out of the car, and takes it up to the doors for me. I'm surprised how difficult this is, a lump of emotions in my throat.

“Thank you for coming home with me, for being here this weekend,” Chris says as he puts his hand up to the side of my face, his thumb stroking my cheek.

“Me too. I mean, I really liked it too. Thank you,” I stumble over my words, looking into those blue eyes that I'm always lost in.

Chris leans in and kisses me deeply, wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace. It's a kiss I don't want to end. But we have to pull away eventually. I go to my luggage, emitting one soft goodbye, which Chris returns with a smile.

As I roll my luggage inside I look back through the automatic doors, and through the glass I can see him still standing there. The transparent boundary between us showing him with his hands in his pockets, baseball cap camouflaging his face, his shoulders slumped defeatedly. As he turns to go back to his car, I turn and go too, hating the walk away.

I go straight to my gate and do some work for awhile, trying to distract myself with trivial tasks. I can't focus. My smile grows as I think about moments this weekend- laughing about silly things, his lips on mine, his gaze as he watched me across the room, the sex last night. At home with each other. This isn't a game we’re playing. I know I'm falling for him now.

Shaking my head, I put my iPad away and pick up my phone to text him goodbye. I grin at the new text on my screen,

**“I already miss you kitten. Be a good girl and see you soon”**


	7. Hotlanta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She visits Chris in Atlanta where he's filming Infinity War. Hotness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being longer than I planned because some familiar faces creeped in (of course they did, they can't seem to help themselves! Gotta love the muse.) All of it belongs so I had to leave it in. Enjoy!

I have to stop myself from skipping as I pass through the airport terminal, excited to be reunited with Chris. I haven't seen him in three long weeks and missing him has been unbearable. When he invited me to Atlanta I couldn't wait to clear my schedule and get here. He’s filming Infinity War and would have some time to spend with me.

I'm scrolling through my phone in one hand and rolling my suitcase behind me with the other as I exit the terminal. I would've missed him had I not looked up as I passed the airport security desk.

There he is, my Chris Evans, in a ball cap and Aviators, leaning against the wall with a huge grin on his face. I drop my bags and rush the last six feet between us into his arms.

“Hi! Oh my god, I've missed you so much,” I squeal, kissing his cheek.

“Hi kitten! I missed you too,” he responds, gathering my face in his hands to kiss me. For a moment all that there is in the world are his hands on my face, mine on his torso, his lips hungrily pursuing mine. He hugs me tight, as I sigh with contentment. All of our texts, video chats, and phone calls are never a substitute for being in his arms.

“I thought I'd meet you at the hotel,” I say as I rest my head on his chest, taking a deep breath and savoring how wonderful he smells. Relief courses through my body as I lean against him.

“I couldn't wait that long.” He smiles down at me. I am grinning like a preteen girl after her first kiss, but I don't care. I tighten my fingers between his and kiss him again, our lips lingering.

Chris leads me to his loaned Audi and drives us to his hotel. He tells me about the last couple weeks of filming and how exciting it's been to work with the Russo brothers again. I try to pry movie details out of him but he just shakes his head. He doesn't want to ruin the film's surprises. Plus Marvel might kill him, he jokes.

We arrive at his fancy hotel and up to his suite. Chris delivers my suitcase in the bedroom as I take in my glamorous surroundings. Dropping my purse I spin in a slow circle, admiring the crystal chandelier above. The thick rug of golds and yellows matches the wallpaper, and the Southern style decor of the suite is comforting.

Chris crosses the foyer and wraps his arms around me, meeting me as I step towards him and place my hand on his cheek. Slowly I run my hand across his jaw, the short stubble prickling my palm. He hates to shave but I love his clean shaven look as much as his beautiful beard. Whatever his facial hair, I love touching him, watching him close his eyes and turn his cheek into my palm.

For a moment we just look into each other’s eyes, remembering each other's faces, before pulling each other in again for a passionate kiss. I've missed the desire between us.

Unfortunately we're interrupted by the doorbell. Chris pulls away with a disappointed sigh, and a few moments later returns with the concierge.

“I ordered dinner,” he gestures to the bags of food, nodding to the uniformed man to set up in the small dining room. After tipping the concierge and showing him out, Chris grabs a piece of warm cornbread and shoves it in his mouth, murmuring how good it is which makes me laugh. We eat the southern BBQ ribs and chicken, laughing at stupid jokes and discussing my recent company retreat. I'm tired from working all day then flying in from LA, and Chris is exhausted from working all day in the heat and humidity. While we scroll through the TV, I stretch out on the soft blue couch and lay my head across his lap. A deep sigh comes from my lips as he plays with my hair, and an hour later Chris is leading me to bed. I curl up next to him, a content smile my last movement as he wraps his arms around me.

In the morning Chris wakes me with a kiss on the forehead.

“Morning beautiful.”

I smile and stretch across the white sheets, “Good morning.”

“So I was thinking maybe you'd like to come with me today? I got a guest pass for you. You can see the set and meet some people I work with…”

He doesn't have to say anything else before I shoot out of bed, my arms flinging around me as I screech from excitement.

“Like meet your Infinity War costars?!”

He chuckles, “I can tell from the grin on your face that you'd like to go.”

“Hell yes! Oh my god!” I start jumping on the bed, not caring if Chris sees me completely nerd out. A Marvel movie set. INFINITY WAR. I didn't think Chris could invite me so I didn't get my hopes up. But it's actually happening!

An hour later Chris parks the car in the back lot of the studio. I'm shaky as the nerves roll over me but as I look over to see his beaming grin I realize he's thrilled I am here. I smile nervously and take his hand.

Chris greets the people we pass, and tightens his grip on my hand as we approach a loud group of people. The ruckus laughter bounces across the asphalt and I immediately know who it is. A rush of adrenaline courses through my arms and legs as my internal fangirl freaks out. I'm about to meet Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackie, and Robert Downey Jr.

“Oh my god!” I whisper excitedly, as we approach the men. Chris grins brightly, loving how much joy this brings me.

“What's up prince charming?” Mackie jokes as the three men walk towards us.

“This must be the infamous girl you’re enamored with,” Robert teases as he takes my hand and pulls me in for a hug. I hug him back, completely starstruck.

Chris nods, “Yep, this is her.” He places his hand on the small of my back as he introduces me to his friends and costars.

Mackie comes in for a hug too. “Hey, welcome to Hotlanta! It's so nice to meet you finally! Call me Mackie. You're all this one talks about,” he nods at Chris. Chris rolls his eyes at Mackie, then shrugs his shoulders at me as if to say, guilty as charged.

Sebastian gives me a hug too, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me from Chris's grip as a wicked smile flashes across his face.

“It's so cool you've come to visit! Really glad to meet you, it's a good day to be here.” Sebastian, “Seb” as he instructs me to call him, launches into what to expect while on set. Mackie and RDJ pepper it with their own commentaries, talking over each other and laughing at sarcastic suggestions of what the day will bring.

I realize even though I’m nervous and overwhelmed, I can’t get in a word anyways because these three won't stop talking.

“Don't overwhelm her guys. My beautiful fangirl needs to take it all in,” Chris winks at me, his smile immediately comforting me.

The men agree, and a minute of casual conversation passes before they are quizzing me about Seattle and when I arrived. The conversation spins into debating Delta or American Airlines, then that Virgin Atlantic is usually best. Robert remarks that the only way to fly is a private plane, to which Mackie starts hollering about how everyone doesn't have their own jets.

Finally I am able to get a hold of myself and interject. “It's so exciting to be here. I'm a big fan of Marvel. Well, and the movies. And you guys too,” I sputter, my cheeks growing red.

Chris wraps his arm across my shoulders, “Come on, let's go to set.”

I wave at the three movie stars, who watch us walk away with proud grins on their famous faces.

This day is like I've died and gone to comic nerd heaven. The filming process is fascinating and I'm intrigued from the minute I sit down. It's thrilling to see the legendary Russo brothers in action. Marveling (really a perfect word for it) as the stunt doubles create badass action sequences. Watching scenes and storylines change as the actors do, the ebb and flow like a river of creativity that washes over everyone involved.

I meet some of the cast and crew, and immediately feel welcomed like part of the family. Adorable, petite Lizzie Olsen, her smile lit up like sunshine. She's kind and sweet for the few moments we get to chat. The hilarious and awkward Paul Rudd, who makes me laugh and then geek out as I tell him about all of my favorite Judd Apatow movies he's been in. As expected, Robert is fantastic. He is sweet, sophisticated, and funny. He quizzes me about my life and future aspirations for my company, and tells me what he can about Infinity War. I'm sorry I don't get to meet the whole cast but it's been overwhelming enough. Iron Man, The Falcon, The Winter Soldier, Scarlet Witch, and Ant Man are plenty of star power for me today.

But the best part is watching Chris become Steve Rogers. I watch Chris one second, the man I'm crazy about, change into someone else before my eyes. It’s amazing. I already know he is a brilliant actor but to see him in person transition like that astonishes me. I'm proud of him, his impressive talent he doesn't give himself enough credit for. And damn, Steve Rogers is so hot. I need to tell Chris he should borrow Cap’s uniform for a night. Chris as Steve Rogers fucking me senseless is a fantasy that wets my panties as I sit there watching him work.

In between takes Chris comes over to see me. His costars keep me busy too. As expected Mackie and Seb are hilarious. Their banter is amusing, and it's clear they are good friends to Chris. They have me crying tears of laughter over a story of a practical joke war that ended with Seb on an airplane with a live frog.

“Wait, didn't Security stop you?” I ask Mackie incredulously.

“They did. And they saw the frog. Seb just didn't know I switched it over to his bag until he was high in the sky and it leaped across his lap.” Mackie leans back in his chair with a proud smirk, as Seb glares at him.

“What happened to the frog?” I ask, furrowing my brow in worry about the little creature’s fate.

“I gave it to a little girl,” Seb mutters, slinking lower into his chair and looking down at his lap. “She named it Bucky.”

 _How is this man single?_ I ask myself. My friend Kyra would eat him alive.

The day goes by quickly and too soon it is over. Mackie and Seb invite us out to dinner, which we agree to. Chris wants to run back to the hotel and shower so he tells the two that we’ll meet them at the restaurant.

In the car on the way back I tell Chris how exciting my day has been. I blurt out all of my favorite parts including my conversations with his friends, my impressions of certain people, and how much I loved watching him act.

“It meant a lot for you to be there, babe. More than I can tell you.” He brings my hand up to his lips and kisses it. I grin, happy like a little girl on Christmas.

When we get back to the hotel room I flop onto the king size bed, tired from the heat, humidity, and adrenaline overdose. I watch Chris strip his shirt over his head, his abs rippling as the fabric pulls away from his sweaty skin.

As he starts to unbutton his jeans he looks over and matches my grin.

“What?”

“Nothing. Well...you're incredibly sexy, Chris.” I reply, rolling onto my stomach and propping my head up on my hand to watch him strip.

“You're not too bad yourself,” Chris’s eyes glimmer mischievously. “You want to join me?” He nods towards the master suite bathroom.

“I'm not even dirty.” I smile then lick my lips as I watch his jeans slink below the band of his black Calvins.

Chris saunters towards me and seductively growls, “Oh baby, you're always dirty.”

I giggle and then oblige as he pulls me up into his arms. I wrap my legs around his waist, and his jeans slowly slink onto the floor behind us. His lips capture mine, tasting like the iced coffee he had in the car. He carries me to the bathroom, my laugh echoing across the suite as he tries to avoid smacking into the mirrored door. Trailing my lips down his bare jaw, I find the sensitive spot under his ear that makes him moan.

In the bathroom Chris sets my hips on the counter and proceeds to peel off my clothes, meeting my lips for moments in between. Once he has me in my panties, he spins around to the shower and starts the water. I watch his toned back and tight ass, and bite my lip, the momentary wait to touch him excruciating. I giggle in anticipation when he turns back for me, peeling his boxer briefs off. I wrap my arms around his shoulders as he kisses me, his teeth dragging my lip as he pulls away.

He lifts me down from the counter, and kneels in front of me, softly leading my legs out of my panties. I draw in a deep breath as he runs his fingers along the inside of my thighs, and then gently kisses my stomach, my abs, up to my neck and then my mouth. He places me on the counter edge again.

I groan as he presses his erection against me.

“I want you so bad right now, Chris.”

“Shush, kitten,” he whispers, placing two fingers on my lips. He slowly trails those same fingers down my body, stopping to slip across my clit. I groan when both fingers circle, teasing me.

“Now,” I whimper again. He bites his lip then twists my body so I'm straddling the marble counter, my right leg stretched out across the cold tile and my left leg hooked in his elbow. I grip his shoulder to keep my balance.

“I want you to watch yourself come,” he responds as he slides his fingers slowly inside me, nodding to the full length mirror hanging directly in front of us. His teeth nibble along my neck as his fingers reach further inside of me, his arm opening my legs so he can touch me everywhere.

“I love seeing you opened up like this, kitten.” Chris watches us in the mirror, my body responding with every touch.

Dropping my chin as my breathing grows ragged, I hold onto his wrist as his hand moves up and down, teasing me to my orgasm. I'm completely aroused by this voyeuristic view of my body splayed open as Chris’s fingers reach inside me.

As my core starts to contract around his fingers, he tilts my head up for a kiss. My whimper for more ends in a gasp as my lips break from his. My orgasm is there and I meet his eyes in the mirror, his fingers dipping in and out of me. Watching him bring me to an orgasm I've wanted for weeks is only made better when he whispers my name in my ear.

“Oh fuck!” I exclaim as I come, Chris leaning forward to hold my body in place as I let go. I close my eyes as the fireworks inside me explode, my body trembling under his fingers.

Chris lifts me effortlessly again and carries me into the shower, our lips never parting until the spray of water hits his back. The steam, water, and his wet skin are erotic, and I moan as I look into his beautiful blue eyes.

“Please,” I beg, the long strands of my hair a wet filigree across my shoulder.

Chris kisses my neck as he presses my back against the cold tile, and then he's deep inside me. We both groan as he slowly pushes in and out, the hot water splashing against our sides. I kiss along his face, and then as he sinks deeper inside me our groans echo through the bathroom again.

The steam from the shower, his teeth on my skin, and another impending orgasm make me scream into his shoulder, and I scratch my nails across his back as he pushes harder into me. Chris braces us as he fucks me against the shower wall, holding my ass in place with his hands. His shaft slides deep in and out of me until I'm crying out.

“Yes, Chris, yes!”

Chris growls again in response, “Fuck, baby.”

Our noises are challenged by the rush of the water and the echo against the glass doors. He kisses along my shoulder and neck, his lips finding my ear and making me squirm from delight.

I watch his face, getting closer to his orgasm and then moments later, before I realize it's starting, my orgasm rips through my body, making me scream. Chris grips my thighs and fucks me through it, hard against the tile. He shudders, his open mouth on my clavicle, groaning as he comes.

We still against the tile as he grinds into me hard one last time, both of us trembling and overwhelmed. He kisses my cheek, and then gently sets my feet on the wet tile floor. As I stand up his cum seeps out of me and into the water.

Chris kisses my lips softly, resting his forehead on mine, then grabs the bar of soap and runs it down my body.

“I guess I was a little dirty,” I smile, looking up into his eyes. He smirks and then runs the soap across my nipples, prompting me to pull away, “Hey. We don't have time for round two, remember?”

“Ok,” he smirks, and then proceeds to wash his hair.

Forty-five minutes later we arrive and are ushered through the tall wooden doors of a local restaurant.

Chris leads me through the fancy foyer, waving at Seb and Mackie sitting in the back corner. The two men are engaged in deep conversation but get up from the round leather booth to greet us. Mackie and Seb hug me again, shaking Chris’s hand like we didn't just see them two hours ago. I scoot across the booth behind Chris, taking in the sophisticated interior of the restaurant.

“How's it going?” Chris asks the guys, picking up the menu. I reach for my perspiring water glass and take a drink.

“Where’ve you guys been? You're 30 minutes late,” Mackie winks as he takes a sip from his drink.

I smile back as Chris deterrs the comment. “What're you guys drinking?”

“Whiskey,” Seb responds around the ice cube in his mouth, crunching sounds escaping.

I nod and reply, “My kind of men.”

“Whiskey it is.” Chris smiles as he moves his hand under the table and across my knee, slipping the edge of my skirt up a few inches so his fingers can rest on my thigh.

Mackie and Seb launch into a story about their driver, bickering about who is the better driver between the two of them, and then what current brand of car is superior to the Tesla. It's difficult to keep up with them, especially with Chris’s fingers drawing circles along my inner thigh. Chris searches through the menu, asking me what I want to eat.

“Hey there,” Mackie says to the brunette waitress as she brings another round of drinks. “This is my man, this is The Sexy Seabass. Have you two met yet?”

“Thanks for the intro, Chocolaccino,” Seb responds, reaching his hand out to the waitress. She blushes, clearly knowing who they are. I can see from her eyes that she's interested, but I can't tell in which man.

She looks away from her handsome distractions to meet Chris’s hello, and takes everyone's dinner orders. Chris is chivalrous and sweet, ordering food for us but looking to me to make sure I am okay with his choices. I nod, and rest my hand on his.

A couple whiskeys turn into a delicious seafood dinner with expensive wine, followed by an amazing chocolate soufflé. We laugh loudly, the three troublemakers bantering back and forth.

Chris excuses himself to the restroom. As soon as he's gone the two men turn their eyes on me.

“Okay, so what's up. You really like Chris?” Mackie inquires, his glass thumping to the table.

Seb leans in closer. “Yeah, you can tell us. What's the deal with you guys?” He slowly drums his fingers along the tabletop. “He talks about you a lot.”

I grin, “Awwww. Yay.”

“I'll take it from that that you like him a lot too?” Mackie drills on, leaning toward me across the table like we’ve got secrets to tell.

“I do, I like him a lot.” I respond, choosing my words carefully. “I...I just want to spend time with him.” I don't want to say anything I haven't already said to Chris.

Seb smiles and nods, “You guys have a good thing going, I can tell. I'm glad, you seem really cool. He's changed for the better you know, since you came along.”

“Thanks Seb,” I respond, my alcohol induced blush growing.

“What do you know about love, Vanilla Ice?” Mackie teases.

“Hey, hey, I've been in love,” Seb replies, picking up his glass again and grunting his disappointment that it's empty.

“Yeah, since that waitress in Savannah?” Mackie asks, to which Seb grins and shrugs his shoulders.

“A gentleman never kisses and tells.” Seb responds, winking at me, to which Mackie laughs loudly and shakes his head.

“What's going on?” Chris asks tentatively, as he slides in next to me again.

“Nothing man, just getting to know your girl.” Mackie raises his glass and meets my eyes. “To you darling, for making an honest man out of Chrissy here.”

Chris shakes his head as he and Seb raised their glasses too, then clinks his against mine, taking the moment between sips to lean in and kiss me.

“Chrissy, huh?” I tease as he pulls away.

“Haha just never mind that.” He smiles, then signals to the waitress for our check.

Twenty minutes later Chris and I say goodbye to Seb and Mackie. I hug them both tightly and agree to come visit again. As we leave the brunette waitress passes us and says goodbye. I hear Seb and Mackie greeting her, and look over my shoulder to see her agree to have a drink with them after her shift.

“That'll be an interesting story tomorrow,” Chris mutters as we walk hand in hand out to our waiting car.

I probably had a few too many drinks at dinner but Chris is buzzed too. By the time we make it to the suite I’m tired again, the Hotlanta heat from the day mixing with the drinks. After a few minutes of talking I lay down, intending to stay up and play with Chris. But before my eyes drift shut I see him lay down next to me.

Chris stirs beside me in bed again, this time with a sensual moan. I open my eyes and look over, he's muttering words in his sleep again. I smile and rest my head to the side to watch him. His eyes slowly opening as he leaves his dream.

He swipes his palm across his face, a habit from when he has his beard. Sliding across the small space between us, he wraps his arms around me, adjusting as I snuggle up against him. His erection presses against my ass.

I smile into the semi darkness, the moon glowing through the bay windows, “Mmmm...good dream?”

Chris chuckles, “yeah actually. Really good.”

“Was I in it?”

Chris leans over and rolls me onto my back. His gaze is serious as he smooths wispy hairs away from my face.

“Of course you were in it. And it meant everything to open my eyes and see your beautiful face on the pillow next to me.” His voice is low and deep, something there that thrills and frightens me at the same time. “You're always the girl I see in my dreams.”

“Awwwww,” I respond as he leans down and kisses me. Our kiss deepens, and he tightens his arms around me, seeming desperate to hold on. After a few minutes he pulls away and looks deeply into my eyes again.

“What're you thinking, babe?” I ask him. He’s stuck between here and the dream.

“In my dream I was chasing you, calling after you. I was trying to protect you, to keep you…” He pauses to choose his words carefully. “But you wouldn't stop running. Then I finally caught up to you and you were smiling. You pulled me into our room, and we were in bed like this. And it felt...amazing.”

I frown, biting my lower lip as if I can try to somehow hold myself responsible in his dreams.

“I'm not going anywhere. I'm here now.” I run my fingers through his short hair, resting my palm against the back of his neck.

Chris smiles, “It was just a weird dream.” He chuckles. “Ooh, and you'll love this. Even weirder, I was Cap in the dream again.”

“What?” I exclaim, my heartbeat quickening under him, “Again?”

“Yeah, when we were at home in Boston, I dreamt I was him. And we were going at it.” His pensive smile is replaced by a devilish grin.

“You've been holding out on me,” My fingertips draw circles across his back, lightly teasing his skin. “You know I love Cap. I've thought about him before. Actually, today on set I was thinking about fucking him.”

His devilish grin grows wider.

“Really? Like what?”

“Umm Cap, in his uniform, ravaging me.”

“Yeah, what else?” Chris grins as he awaits my response.

“I don't know,” I respond, suddenly shy, “I just kept thinking you better bring that uniform back some night cuz that'd be fun.”

“Mmmm, that does sound fun.” Chris mutters as he starts to kiss my neck, driving me crazy with desire. “What do you want Cap to do to you?”

“Ummm, good stuff.” I moan, unable to concentrate as his lips travel farther south along my collarbone.

Chris stops kissing and looks up. “Kitten, you'd have to tell Cap what you wanted.”

I giggle, shaking my head as I drop it to my pillow. Chris goes back to kissing my collarbone and then my arms, then my stomach, running his fingertips across my nipples.

“Tell me, kitten.”

Might as well go for it. “Ummm, I'd want him to ravage me. Complete abandon, taking me as if I was his. Hold me down, tease me, fuck me until I couldn't come anymore.”

Chris’s grin increases as my narrative does, and he scoots back up the bed to meet my lips.

“Sounds fun. We might have to do that someday,” he raises an eyebrow as he kisses me softly. “Better not make me jealous though. You do remember that I'm better, right? I proved that.” I laugh and nod, remembering that game months ago.

Chris kisses my cheek and then rolls off the bed, heading to the bathroom. I watch his perfect form in the moonlight, the curves of his muscles flex as he walks across the room. With a sigh I close my eyes, ready to drift back to sleep.

Awhile later the bathroom door opens, casting light across the room. I open my sleepy eyes and I swear to God, I question if I'm awake or not. Because standing at the foot of the bed is Captain America in his uniform, gloves and all.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Hey there, language!”

“Oh my god,” I start laughing hysterically, throwing my hands down against the mattress. My laughter trails off as my eyes meet his.

“Come here.” He instructs, folding his arms across his chest. A rush of excitement and arousal runs through my body.

“Are we really doing this, Chris?” I giggle, slowly realizing he is dead serious. I can feel wetness dripping onto the sheet below my body, my clit hard before he's even touched me.

“Come here now,” he repeats his order, adjusting his gloves and then tightening his crossed arms as his legs widen. He cool glare is intimidating as he narrows his eyes, tilting his head to watch me. His mannerisms are Cap’s too. Chris is committing fully to this idea.

I smile and peel the comforter away from my body, crawling towards Cap.

“I heard you wanted to see me tonight.”

I smile, then remember to play my part, “Yes, I did. Captain.” My grin grows devilish as the word slips from my tongue and Cap’s eyes dilate.

“How can I be of service, Ma'am?”

I crawl on my knees before him so that I'm at eye level with him. “I think you're really hot. When I was watching you today, I kept thinking you're probably really good in bed. I wanted you.”

Cap threads his hand through his hair, his serious stare dissolving into a charming smirk.

“Well I guess there's only one way to find out, hmmm?”

“Mmhmm,” I mutter, getting up the courage to reach out and run my hand up his uniform sleeve. His biceps bulge under the heavy nylon fabric, and I smirk as he stands up straighter.

As I run my fingers across the white star on his chest and down the red and white stripes across his abs, Cap bites his lip, trying stay focused and serious. Pulling my hand back I meet his stare, challenging him to what's next. The room is silent as the tension between us grows, and I have no idea what he's thinking.

It's not until my gaze momentarily flickers down to his belt that Cap grabs me roughly, enveloping me in his arms. I moan against his mouth as he crushes me against his torso, kissing me with passion and lust that is almost suffocating.

Cap runs his hands down my body, then slowly drops me onto the bed. His gloved fingers strip off my panties slowly, then run up my body to tease my breasts. The rough texture tortures my breasts, as his fingertips twist and and tease my tender nipples, turning them red and swollen. I whimper as his fingers trace back down my body, and watch as he pulls one of his gloves off and kneels at the end of the bed, pulling my naked body towards him.

“Fuck,” I moan as two of his fingers run across my wet slit, then his tongue follows. If the feeling wasn't amazing enough, I nearly black out when I open my eyes again and Captain fucking America is eating me out.

He's aggressive, not letting me wriggle away as his lips suck my clit and two, no three fingers push into me. His tongue grazes across me, and he takes time to turn his head to lick and bite the tender skin of my thighs as his fingers drive into me. When he takes me in his mouth again once more, my orgasm comes quickly, blazing through my body like a fiery explosion. I keep my eyes open, watching Cap bring me to orgasm with his mouth and I scream as it overtakes me. My hips buck up as I ride the waves against his face.

As I catch my breath I try to sit up so I can touch him, but Cap doesn't let me.

“No, don't move.”

His hand pushes me back to the mattress and I sink down, wrapping my legs over his uniformed shoulders. He grips my hips in place as he licks into me again, nibbling on my swollen clit until I cry out. Cap fucks me with three fingers as he continues sucking on my clit, taking breaths to lick up and down collecting my cum in his mouth. My clit is overstimulated and the sensitivity is almost painful, shocks of pleasure trembling through my body.

Opening my eyes and meeting his, Captain America watching me come, pushes me over the edge. I arch my back as I start coming, and Cap curls two fingers against my G spot, forcing me so far into a deep orgasm that I see stars as I fall apart, moaning with each touch.

I'm panting as Cap lets up, and then stands.

“Come here,” he instructs again, this time a little softer. It's must be arousing to see my wrecked body laying there in a puddle in front of him to ruin further.

I sway a little as I sit up, then crawl along the bed to him again. His lips are red and eyes dark, and I can see Chris trying to focus behind his arousal. I grip his erection through his uniform as I lean into his arms. Cap gathers my hair behind my neck and then kisses me, hard and deep until I'm dizzy again and I cry out against his mouth. Soon he's panting as quickly as I am, and we work together to strip his uniform to his waist. There are a few moments of reality as we deal with secret zippers, but soon I'm kissing along his bare chest and grinding against him.

“Take me, Cap,” I beg softly. He nods and tosses me back on the bed, prompting me to nervously giggle in anticipation.

“Do you want me to fuck you now?” He mutters against my breasts, leaning to take a nipple in his teeth.

“Yes please. Please Cap.” I beg again, my focus on his mouth sucking on my breast and his gloved hand running across my body again.

Cap stands and pulls his hard dick from his uniform. He drags me to the edge of the bed, looping his arms under my knees.

When he slides into me he groans, “Oh kitten, I'm going to make you mine.”

My juices slip over him as he thrusts into me. His hands grip my thighs, his fingers digging into my skin. He wastes no time and fucks me hard and fast, a glisten of sweat across his chest as he lifts one of my legs against his shoulder. His dick hits me harder with every stroke, and his moans are as loud as mine. As the force between us increases I slide across the sheets, but his strong arms pull me back against him.

Cap rubs his other fingers, still in the glove, against my clit prompting my groans to turn to a scream. Captain America fucking owning me like this pushes me over an edge I've never reached before, and my cum gushes onto his gloved fingers. His eyes widen and meet mine.

“Yes, Captain, come,” I moan, driving him to come too with a fast, hard stroke.

“Fuck!” He groans and falls on top of me. My legs are shaking as he gently sets them down on the bed, and I'm gasping for air like a fish out of water.

He peels off the uniform and throws himself down next to me on the bed.

“Jesus fucking christ.” Chris gasps, resting his right hand across his chest. “We should've done that a long time ago.”

“Fuck yes we should have,” I sigh. Chris leans over and kisses me, and we’re asleep before I know it.

Waking up the next morning my first twist in the sheets causes a dull pain. My thighs will be bruised and I'll be sore for a few days but last night was totally worth it. I sigh happily as I hear Chris singing in the shower. It takes me a minute to realize he's singing [_“You're the One That I Want”_ from Grease](https://open.spotify.com/track/1pViOt8zA2rl2NfHeDGnyD), and it makes me giggle.

As I sit up, my naked breasts peek out from the white duvet. The Cap uniform is still crumbled at the end of the bed, along with my panties and his brown Cap gloves. I grin and shake my head in delight.

 _“If you're filled with affection, you're too shy to convey, meditate in my direction, feel your way.”_ I sing softly from bed as Chris belts it out in the shower. I run my fingers across my neck and lips, relishing in the high from last night.

Suddenly sadness hits me like a truck against a concrete wall. I have to leave him again today. It seems like I'm always leaving him. But I have a company to run and a home to go back to. His song is bittersweet now as I listen with my eyes closed, wanting to memorize this moment and the last 48 hours.

“Damnit.” I mutter, dropping my head back to the pillow to listen to his voice finish the chorus.

_“Oo-oo-oo honey, the one that I want. Oo-oo-oo, the one I need, oh yes indeed.”_

After breakfast Chris and I meet my car in front of the hotel. These goodbyes are painful, my heart breaking a little every time. He’s off to work in the heat of Hotlanta while I return to another airplane.

“I'm going to miss you. I hate that I won't see you for awhile. I feel better when...well, I'm glad we could find time, kitten.” Chris tenderly holds my face in his hands, expressing words I crave.

“Me too. I wish I didn't have to go home, to work. I can just be a movie star with you all day.” I tease as I wrap my arms tighter around him, looking up into his eyes.

Chris smiles, “A few weeks.” Our kiss says more than goodbye, and I hold back my tears as I watch him standing on the sidewalk as my car drives away.

A couple hours later I'm onboard, settling into first class that Chris insisted on upgrading me to. As I adjust in my seat I smile. Still the best kind of sore today, thank you Cap. Last night was amazing. Chris is amazing. Already missing him, I start to text him, when my phone lights up.

**Have a safe flight, kitten. You know I already do ;)**

I smile. He already misses me.

A few seconds later another text comes in, **Seb says hi.**

Almost immediately followed by, **Mackie says hi too.**

**They both say hi first. At the exact same time.**

I laugh as I imagine the squabble between Seb and Mackie, Chris in the middle telling them it doesn't matter.

**Tell them I say hi, equally to them both :)**

**:) Will do. Oh and check the outside pocket of your bag**

**If there's a frog in there I'm never going to forgive any of you**

**LOL**

I unzip one of the front pockets of my laptop bag and quietly mutter “oh my God.”

**Did you find it?**

**Ummm yeah. Am I allowed to keep this?**

**Sure, no one will notice. I was thinking it could be fun**

I grin as I caress the Captain America glove between my hands.

**I wanna see you with it during our next Skype date**

I look around the cabin as if the people on the plane can read my mind, blushing as I remember what this naughty glove can do to me. 

**Wow, babe :) This is hot.**

**:) Have a good flight thinking about it. Be a good girl, no touching with it til I get to see ;)**

“Fuck,” I whisper under my breath, my chest flushing as my heart beats faster.

**Ok that won't be easy. And Chris- you know I miss you too.**

**:)** Followed immediately by, **and Seb and Mackie say goodbye too**

**:) Bye boys**

I smile as I slip my hand inside the glove, the size of it so much bigger than my little hand. It's comforting that his hand has been here too, like I have some part of him to take with me. I close my eyes and remember the scent of Chris’s neck, the feeling of Cap’s gloves across my breasts, the look in his eyes this morning when we said goodbye. Moments that I can save and take with me, little memories to hold onto until we’re together again.


	8. Atlanta to Seattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She and Chris have a fight, and face the truth of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I've had this chapter in my head since I first starting writing this story 6 months ago. It is NOT inspired by current events or by current personas. This story is not meant to imitate any current people, concerns, or their actions. My characters are original and inspired by, not based on, Chris Evans.

 

 The taxi’s horn blares at me as I hurry across the crosswalk on 2nd Avenue.

“Okay, okay!” I holler at the driver as I skipped up onto the curb and out of his way.

“Everything all right?” My associate asks as I put the phone back up to my ear.

“Yes. Sorry. Let's talk later, I'll send you the contract for review.”

“Sounds good. Congrats again on closing the new client!” she replies.

“Thanks,” I say with a smile and then hang up.

“Yay!” I cheer as I saunter into my office on 2nd Avenue in Seattle. Birds are chirping, the sun is shining, and I just landed a huge contract. With this new client my company’s revenue will grow larger than I ever imagined it could. The success is exhilarating, and there’s one person that I can’t wait to tell. Chris will be so proud of me.

I’m happy when I reach my desk, kick off my heels, and sit down after being out all day. I slip my laptop onto my desk and sort through my inbox. After a few minutes of catching up, I open Facebook.

As the first article flashes by I do a double take. My stomach drops as another picture flashes by. My heart beats so fast it feels like it's skipping, and I feel like I'm going to throw up.

I drop my forehead to my hand, emotions overwhelming me as anxiety churns in my stomach. It's a ball of poison that leads me to hyperventilate. Across social media are posts asking, Is Captain America Dating Again? as paparazzi pictures of my Chris Evans with his ex girlfriend stream across my screen.

Why the hell is he with her?

The rational part of my brain says it's worth giving him a chance to explain. But I'm already apprehensive after the last few weeks. I haven't seen Chris since Hotlanta eight weeks ago. We had two trips planned but both times he’s rescheduled. He's been apologetic and we still talk everyday. And in the last year, there have been many times we’ve changed plans.

But these pictures of him with her sickens me. Is he involved with her again? Did I get played all along? I find the strength to close my laptop and put it out of reach.

Maybe I’ve been naive. Maybe I thought we had something more and he didn't.

“That can't be true.” I moan, resting my head on my folded arms.

I knew that from the beginning this was supposed to be just bicoastal friends with benefits. We are both traveling regularly, our careers taking us around the world. If we are in the same city and the timing worked out, we’d meet up and spend time together. It is great sex with a really great partner.

But I didn't plan on falling in love with him.

I take a deep breath and attempt to stay calm. There has to be an explanation.

But just the fact that it was her, his actress ex girlfriend who’d never let him go. The girl who’d call the paparazzi when they were leaving restaurants, the one who had caused so much drama with his family, and so much pain the many times they broke up. He said he'd never be more than friends with her again.

And I know Chris isn't a liar. Or at least I thought I did.

Before my paranoia and worry cycle any further out of control I decide the best option is to call him. Give him a chance to explain. Resolve my sudden insecurities and go back to work.

“Hi.” My hands are shaking from anxiety, adrenaline, and fear.

“Hey, how's it going?”

“Fine. How’s it going with you?” I don't know how to start this conversation.

“Okay. I'm on set, about to film part of the big battle scene.”

“Oh okay. That’ll be cool.”

An awkward silence rests between us.  
  
"What's up? Why are you being weird?”  
  
“I'm not being weird.” We’re silent again as Chris waits for me to tell him what's going on.

“I just…I saw some pictures online and it upset me.” I can hear voices in the background, people bustling around the movie set.  
  
“What pictures?”  
  
“You. With your ex.”  
  
“Babe…” He responds with a gentle warning. I hear him cover the phone with his hand as he looks for somewhere more private.

“This is my job, that was just some event. Do you think that I would be with her ever again?” The stress and irritation are clear in his voice.  
  
“I don't know, are you?” I ask.  
  
Chris groaned. “I can't deal with this right now.”  
  
"Sorry have to deal with me. Jeez, Chris. Why don't you just talk to me?” The nasty snap in my words isn't helping. I need to chill out.  
  
“I'm not gonna fight with you over the phone.”  
  
“Fine. Come here and fight with me in person then. Not like I've seen you recently.” I know I'm being a bitch but my panic is spiraling.  
  
“Fuck,” he mutters under his breath. “You know what I mean. Can we do this later?”  
  
His sharp tone is accented by the obvious frustration he’s fighting to keep concealed from me and whoever else is on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Okay, fine. Talk later,” I reply.  
  
“Later,” he responds brusquely and hangs up.

The phone still at my ear, I hope his voice will fill the silence again. But he’s gone. He’s hung up on me.  
  
I drop my phone into my palm and watch as the screensaver of our smiling faces disappears and the auto light fades off.  
  
“Well FUCK!” I yell across my office. The fury builds up inside me as I throw my phone across the desk. I clench my fists and press them to my eyes. Crying won’t fix this.

But I can’t help it. Tears run down my cheeks as I chase my phone amongst the papers and stare at it, willing Chris to call back. I suppress the urge to call him again.

Doubt races through my mind and my throat feels like it’s full of rocks. Somewhere a sane part of my brain tells me not to be irrational.

I didn't even get to tell him about my new client.

Before I spiral completely out of control I flip to my favorite contacts and call my friend Kyra.  
  
When she answers I blurt out the whole story, the details of those stupid pictures, our argument, his words. She listens as a good friend does, and after my rant has ended and I’m breathing normally again, she suggests we go have margaritas. She insists a distraction would keep me from calling him.  
  
Kyra and I meet at our favorite Taqueria overlooking Puget Sound. After summarizing the whole fight for her again and explaining my jealousy, she gives me a few bits of reassuring advice, and then successfully distracts me with talk about mutual friends and past memories. We cheers our margaritas to my new deal and the distraction seems to work.

Soon I’m on my third margarita and feeling great. I decide it’s a great idea to go dancing. Kyra accompanies me like a faithful chaperone, sipping a drink from our table as I shake it across the dance floor. And then in a blur of margaritas and pop songs I forget about the fight.  
  
The next morning I open my eyes and groan, disgusted at the bright sunshine streaming through my window. It takes a moment for the physical impact of my hangover to hit me. As soon as I sit up I regret it.  
  
“Oh my god,” I moan, my head pounding as a wave of nausea hits me. "What the hell did I do?”  
  
I reach for my phone and see a text from Kyra at 8:00AM.  
  
**Hope you're doing OK today.  
**  
**What the hell happened?**  
  
**Well** **we** **had** **drinks. Then we went dancing, then you insisted on more drinks. I took you home when you start crying about Chris. I had to stop you from texting him like 5 times before I took away your phone.**  
  
“Oh shit,” I whisper, switching back to my running text conversation with him. My last message to Chris was at 3:45 AM.  
  
I drop my head to my hands, afraid to look. But I have to know what I said.  
  
1:45AM  
**Why did u hang up on me?**  
  
2:02AM  
**You were being mean earlier**  
  
2:05AM  
**What the fuck Why don't u want to be with me**  
  
2:41AM  
**I hate that you're being an asshole**  
  
3:11AM  
**If youre not going to talk to me I'm going to hang up on u Cuz you're mean And a jerk and I hate u right now so fuck off**  
  
3:25AM  
**I miss u**

3:38AM  
**Dont be mad**  
  
3:45AM  
**This makes me cry**  
  
“Fuck.” I close my eyes as my phone drops to the mattress.  
  
I don't even know what to do. My self esteem has plummeted. The fear mixes with the nausea, and I start crying again which doesn't help my headache.

He hasn't texted back this morning. Not a good sign.

I have to clear my head. Standing under the hot water in the shower, I bawl my eyes out. I can't believe I reacted so impulsively. I know he hates drama, he told me it was a deal breaker for him. I guess when I was drunk I didn't care.  
  
I pull on a fresh T-shirt and leggings and crawl onto the couch, staring out the window while trying to decide if I should call him. The room is too quiet amongst the swimming thoughts in my head so I put on some music. I feel like I'm going crazy. I know I shouldn't text again until we talk. I’m getting up the nerve to call when there’s a heavy knock on the door.  
  
The margarita headache follows me as I drag myself across the room. I blink twice in surprise when I open the door to find Chris standing there. The morning sun flashes off the lenses of his Aviators as he turns his head to me, a scowl on his face.  
  
“Hi.” I allow out of my suddenly dry throat.  
  
“Hi.” He replies as he pushes past me into the living room.  
  
I shut the door behind him quietly. As soon as he takes his sunglasses off, I see his bloodshot eyes and 5 o'clock shadow. His icy blue eyes glare with frustration. He throws his backpack and hat on the floor, and then turns to look at me.  
  
"Well, you said you weren't going to fight over the phone. So let's fight.”  
  
The anger and pain are visible across his face, and I can see how bad my words hurt him.  
  
“Do you have any idea how mean you were last night?” He starts, his brow furrowed.  
  
“I...I was angry,” I reply, wringing my hands. "I just...I don't see you for weeks and then there's all these pictures of you with her, and then you hang up on me!”  
  
My voice gets louder as my frustration from yesterday returns, everything I'm upset about bubbling back up to the surface.  
  
“What the fuck, Chris? I know you were working, but then you hang up on me?”  
  
I watch his face grow red with anger as he crosses his arms and turns his upper body away. Chris presses his lips together in a hard line, keeping his angry words from spilling out.  
  
“You're not going to talk to me? Why the FUCK are you here if you're not going to talk to me?” I shout, the noise ricocheting in my ears and pulsing across my head. “Yes I was drunk, but you still hold some blame in this!”  
  
"Don't blame this on being drunk. You were mean,” he responds quickly, annunciating the last word.

“I didn't ever think you tell me to fuck off because of some imaginary situation that would never happen. Those pictures were nothing! Don't you trust me more than that?!” He yells as he paces in front of the couch.  
  
My eyes start swell with tears again as my neck and face turn red. Even in my anger I crave him, the space between us too wide.  
  
"How do you think I feel? I haven’t seen you in eight weeks! And I'm upset and trying to talk to you, and you hang up on me!” My voice sounds squeaky and hurts when I yell, most likely due to the abuse of tequila and cigarettes last night.  
  
"I WAS WORKING!” He yells back, raking his hands through his short hair.

"You knew from the start that my filming schedule wouldn't be flexible, but I do my best to see you! FUCK! I just took the redeye after 12 hours on set to get here!”  
  
I cross my arms and glare at my laptop as [Ray Lamontagne sings about true love](https://open.spotify.com/track/56AecW9Anb0CY6HpgWvcg9). Tears trail down my face again, dropping onto the edge of my t-shirt, as I tremble from embarrassment, jealousy, and anger. My lip quivers as my cries turn into sobs.  
  
“So she was what, just a fling? Because shit, here I haven't seen you in weeks and these pictures come out and then you fucking HANG UP on me!” I know I’m being ridiculous but the words explode out of me.  
  
“You’re being ridiculous.” Chris shakes his head at me, biting his lip to fight back angry tears.  
  
"Whatever. If you don't care, then just fucking LEAVE!” I yell.  
  
“OF COURSE I FUCKING CARE! I LOVE YOU!” Chris yells.  
  
His words echo across the silent room as our eyes meet. The room freezes, time paused as his words touch me. But it’s seconds before we rush towards each other, erasing the space between us.

His lips silence mine, our kisses making up for what’s happened between us, our fight dying away. I fit my arms around his neck, as everything disappears but our lips and hands. I moan as he kisses me harder, then as his lips leave mine to trail kisses along my face.

“Oh baby,” Chris whispers in my ear.  
  
I pull away as tears of relief run down my cheeks. My lips open with the words that I've felt since Boston. And probably before that.  
  
“I love you too,” I cry, looking up into his beautiful eyes.  
  
"I know.” He replies with a smile, swiping away my tears with his thumb.

My lips meet his again, my cries turning into into whimpers as his tongue meets mine and our kiss deepens. Chris wraps his arms around me even tighter, pressing us back together again.

He slowly steps backwards to the couch and pulls me onto his lap. Our anger turns to overwhelming passion and I'm panting as we frantically strip our clothes off.

I stand up and peel off my leggings as he lifts his hips, pulling his boxers and jeans down. I fall to my knees in front of him, and tug the clothes away. He groans as I take his dick in my hands, stroking it as it grows. He throws his head back against the couch as I take him in my mouth, lavishing over the sensitive head. My hands work up and down his shaft, while my tongue teases his tender skin, running along his veins, pulling groans from his open mouth. He encourages me, rocking his hips and thrusting his dick further into my throat. I feel my own wet seeping under me and I'm pleased when his pre cum trickles onto my tongue. His eyelashes flutter as he looks down at me.

“Come here, kitten. I need you.” he breathes slowly. Chris wraps his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap. I smirk as the music shuffles and [a new song begins to play](https://open.spotify.com/track/39mPRdfh5ipE7AZrlicnNp) in the background.

Chris pulls his lips away and hums against my neck, "How appropriate.”

I nod, gasping as his lips return to my skin. His teeth torment my earlobe as his fingers gently tease my nipples, my shameless moans filling the house.

His kisses across my breasts cause me to grind against him, my legs straddling his. I'm greedy for him, to feel him inside me.

I slowly lower my hips, teasing us both. As I sink down we both moan as he fills me, my body opening for him.

“Chris. I love you.” I whimper as I bring my hips down deep against his, clenching my muscles around him. Chris moans in agreement and places his hands on my hips, guiding me up and down, moving me where it feels best.

I'm relieved to feel him again. His hands grip my neck to hold me close, and he kisses me hard as I grind up and down. The friction of his pelvis rubbing against my clit pushes me to my orgasm. I moan as Chris moves my hips faster against him, both of us close now.

He throbs inside me as we move into our deep bliss. Chris wraps his arms around me as I let go, holding me tight against him as we come. His hard grip in my hair and his lips wet against mine pushes me over. Chris holds my hips down as we come together in a symphony of moans.

“Oh god,” he mutters under his breath as I slowly rock on top of him, my body ricocheting from our orgasms. We rest for a moment, him still inside me, and kiss softly, as if we're meeting again for the first time.

Slowly I peel myself away and fall onto the couch next to him. Chris stands to pull on his boxers, then crawls next to me to lay on the couch. I curl into his arms, relishing the comfort of feeling him around me.

“I love you.” He says, music still playing in the background. “It's nice to say that out loud.”

I grin. “I love hearing it.”

Chris pulls me in tighter, and kisses my forehead softly.

“I'm sorry.” I mutter.

“Shhh, stop. It's okay now.”

“No, I'm scared of losing you and I never should've said those things.” I tuck my head into his arm, feeling safe now.  
  
“Shhh, it's ok. I'm sorry you were upset. And I’m sorry too, about all of this. But we have to talk to each other when we’re upset. I'll try to be better about it. And kitten…” He says as he tips my chin to meet his eyes.  
  
"Since you said what you did, since this week, this month, this year. I realized I've fallen for you. I'm in love with you. Never doubt that.”

I nod, relishing in the comfort as he softly runs his fingers through my hair.

“And I hope you know, just cuz I was at an event or some Hollywood thing with other people- it doesn't mean I'm not wishing I was in bed with you.” He smiles, watching me with the sweetest expression on his face.

I grin and tilt my head up to meet his lips.

“I wish you were here too,” I reply as I match his sweet kisses.

“So, margaritas huh? You left me voicemails too.” He says with a grin.

“Ugh, don't talk about it. It's gross. Can we make some food, maybe watch a movie? I need to eat. My head still hurts...although not as bad as before,” I smirk.

“Sounds good,” Chris responds as we gather our clothes.  
  
"How much time you got?” I ask with a suggestive grin, pulling my t-shirt over my head.  
  
“24 hours, baby. I'm all yours.” He teases as he runs his hands over my naked hips.

“Maybe later I’ll make it up to you again.” I raise my eyebrows and grin.

“That a promise?” He nuzzles my neck, his hands grazing across my back.

“Yes,” I giggle as his hand moves further down my bare ass.

Chris meets my lips and kisses me sweetly again.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He smacks my ass as I head to the kitchen and laughs at my yelp as I dance away. My tears now replaced by a happy grin.  
  
We have a great 24 hours, eating, watching movies, being in love.

And I make it up to him again before he leaves. Twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack:
> 
> Let it Be Me by Ray Lamontagne 
> 
> Makeup Sex by SoMo


	9. LA to Seattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She and Chris meet at her home in Seattle, and finally start talking about their future.

I open my front door and there he is. White t shirt, Maple Leafs hat, aviators, a backpack over his shoulder and grocery bags in his hand.

“Hey kitten.” Chris greets me.

“Hey babe!” I reply with a huge smile, moving aside so he can come in the door. His stuff falls on the couch as he reaches out and pulls me into his arms. I smile against his shoulder and breathe in his wonderful smell- deodorant, soap, his shampoo. God I've missed him, even if it's only been a week.

Chris leans in and kisses me. What should be a welcome kiss turns into ten minutes of making out. I'd let those kisses go on forever. Finally we break apart, his arms still around my waist.

“I guess you missed me, huh?” He asks with a smirk.

“Maybe I did. Is it ok to miss you?” I tease back. I pick up the grocery bags and start rooting around to see what he brought. Vodka, avocados, salmon.

“Of course it's ok. I missed you too. You know I did. I think all of our sexting is proof enough.” He responds with a grin. “Guess what I brought with me?” He opens his backpack, tucking something behind his back.

“You have to guess,” Chris says.

“Ummm...porn?”

“Haha no, although nice guess.”

“Uhhh whiskey?” He knows I love whiskey.

“Nope, keep guessing.” I think for a second. He's been in LA for a week, so maybe something from work.

“Disney passes?”

“Haha, no we can get those any time.”

I shrug. “ I don't know. Candy?” Chris laughs out loud.

“You suck at guessing.” He grins as he places a DVD case in my hands. “It's the first rough copy, I had to beg and plead for it. Haven't watched yet, knew you'd want to.”

I screech. “Oh my god, is this what I think it is?!” The case flops open to reveal an unmarked DVD. He knew an early copy of Infinity War would thrill the nerdy fangirl in me.

“Yes! This is awesome! Let's watch now!” I yell, dancing around the living room.

Chris laughs and replies, “We can in a bit. I want a drink and a shower.”

I smile and pick up the grocery bags to follow him to the kitchen. He starts putting the groceries away while I slice limes. We talk about his upcoming press tour, my work, maybe taking a vacation together soon. He hands me the bottle opener before I ask, grinning at me as I giggle and cut the green fruit on the counter. His smile breaks me into tiny pieces of happiness, all put back together as a giddy girl in love.

Chris puts the rest of the food away and then saunters up behind me, pushing me against the counter. He moves my hair to the side, grazing my neck with his fingertips. He leans down and softly kisses my neck, up to my ear, gentle and soft until he bites me just hard enough that it makes me shriek.

“Do you want a drink or do you want me to jump you?” I ask, turning my head towards him. He nibbles the back of my neck while holding my hips still, slowly grinding into me from behind.

He moves his lips to my ear and whispers, “I really did miss you, kitten. I've dreamt of being inside you.”

I whimper, trying to grab him with my hands but I can't reach behind me.

“Shhh, you're staying put.” He moves his hands along my arms and holds them down against the counter, holding my struggling frame in place. He continues to grind into me, teasing me. I can feel his rock hard dick against my ass. I want to bend over and let him have me. He kisses my neck a few more times and then finally let's me turn.

We grab each other, kissing each other hard. I undo his belt as he unzips my skirt, his hands trailing down my legs as he pushes the fabric to the floor. When I slip my hand into his boxer briefs and take him in my hand, he gasps against my mouth. Our kisses continue as I'm stroking him, and he breaks away with a ragged breath. His hands run all over my bare ass and hips, his nails gripping my skin. I drop to my knees as I pull his jeans down, taking him in my mouth. Deep, playing him with my tongue, thoroughly teasing him. I stroke his balls as he moans and pets my hair, closing his eyes in ecstasy. I lick and suck him for a minute more, then he pulls me to my feet.

Chris grabs my hips, picks me up, and sets me on the counter. Our lips meet again as he thrusts into me.

I moan as he grinds into me, holding me in place on the kitchen counter with one hand, his other tweaking my nipple through my blouse. I grab his ass to keep him close, moaning as I feel him slide back and forth inside of me. With every movement I can feel his perfect dick fill me up over and over. My orgasm tingles, my core tightening around him as the friction between us stimulates my needy clit.

“Oh my god, I've wanted you so bad for so long.” I whimper into his collarbone, kissing my way along his chest.

Chris gasps as I clench around him again, and burrows his face into my hair. “Yeah, oh god kitten.”

He pushes my knee further open so he can thrust deeper. My fingers grip the counter edge as my orgasm tilts over its threshold.

“Oh god, yes Chris.” I whimper.

As Chris watches the orgasm take over my body, he lets himself go, coming into me hard, both of us moaning obscenities as it ends.

We stay together for a moment, holding on to each other. I lean my head back against the cabinet and smile. He steps back, grabs a kitchen towel and hands it to me.

“Whew.” he whistles and pulls his boxers up, his pants still around his ankles. I climb down from the counter and find my panties on the other side of the kitchen floor.

“That was great, kitten.” he says as he sits down shirtless at the table, taking a drag from his beer. “I missed you.”

“I know. Me too.”

I return to slicing the lime. “So how about you take a shower, we’ll make some food, and then watch Infinity War?”

Chris nods and kisses me softly as he stands up, tossing his discarded shirt into his bag as he goes up the stairs.

Dinner of salmon with avocado salsa is perfect. Chris’s wet hair is soft and smells like my shampoo now. We drink vodka and lounge on the couch, watching the epic movie. Halfway through Chris starts kissing my neck, distracting me from a scene between Bucky and Cap. I giggle then shrink away from him.

“Do not distract me from this movie!” I reprimand. “Although Cap looks incredibly hot. I like that new uniform on him. I wonder what he's wearing underneath it.”

Chris shakes his head and laughs. “Don't start on that shit right now.”

I settle against him, loving the safety of his arms and the amazing movie. We let the credits roll, relaxing on the couch, my head tucked against his chest.

My eyelids drift open when Chris murmurs into my ear.

"So I've been thinking, babe. I really miss you when we’re unable to meet up. And maybe we can make some changes so we can be together as much as possible.” Chris runs his thumb across my shoulder as his eyes search mine.

"Yeah? I've been thinking that too.” I smile up at him.

“Okay good. I don't want to ask you to give up your company or the life you've built here. I just think it'd be great if we could be together as much as possible.”

My lips dust across his cheek.

“So yes?” He asks with a smile before his lips meet mine.

“Yes. Let's find a way.” I reply happily.

Chris watches my face as he says those three wonderful words again, words he has showered on me over and over, but I still want to hear every day.

“I love you.” He pushes a piece of hair away from my face. “I don't want to miss you anymore.”

“I love you too. Me too. I want to be with you. All the time.” I blurt out.

“Ok good. I'm glad we’re on the same page. I want you to be happy. I guess I'm not sure what you think about moving…”

“We’ll figure it out. I promise,” I say softly as I run my hands through his hair, wanting to stay in this perfect moment.

He smiles as his head falls back to the pillow. He tightens his arms around me, and I take a deep content breath in. I'm so happy, I think as I shut my eyes.

“I'm so happy right now,” Chris says.

I laugh. “I just thought that exact same thing.”

He kisses the top of my head, softly humming the Marvel theme song that is on a loop on the TV.

I don't ever want this to end. And maybe it doesn't have to.


	10. A New Home in Boston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She and Chris throw a barbecue at their new home in Boston.

_“We’ve got each other and that's a lot for love_  
_We’ll give it a shot_  
_Whoa, we’re halfway there_  
_Whoa, livin’ on a prayer_  
_Take my hand, we’ll make it I swear  
_ _Whoa, livin’ on a prayer…”_

I'm singing along to [Bon Jovi](https://open.spotify.com/track/0J6mQxEZnlRt9ymzFntA6z) when the doorbell rings and a neighbor calls out as they open the front door. “Hello?”

“Hello, in here!” I holler back as I slide chopped watermelon from the cutting board to a serving bowl. My singing drops to a hum, matching the music playing out on the deck. Handshakes and greetings fill the hallway as our guests filter through the kitchen.

“Come on back,” I say, leading the neighbor’s kids through the kitchen. Their parents follow with a case of beer and plate of cookies.

I nudge the screen door open with my toe and step out onto the large wooden deck overlooking the backyard.  Peace washes over me as I look out onto the green grass lined with oak trees. I loved this house the first minute we viewed it. A big yard for barbecues and lawn games, an entertainment room for Marvel marathons, and extra rooms for guests and maybe someday, a family. A new house for a new us. A new home in Boston.

Six months ago it was easy to make the decision to move to Boston to live with Chris. It was more difficult to figure out the logistics. In the long run I made the right decision and sold my company, leaving myself more time and flexibility as an independent consultant. Which meant a more flexible schedule to see Chris, plus have more time for hobbies and to travel for fun.

The house was a perfect start together. I insisted on paying for half of it, on it being our house together. And he insisted on a new puppy, our sweet golden retriever Charlie, which I happily agreed to.

The giggles of the neighbor’s kids chasing Charlie around the yard draws my attention. The buzz of our guests visiting mixes with the dog’s playful barks and the classic rock playing from the deck’s speakers. I advise neighbors where food can go on the red and white tablecloth, then walk out onto the cool grass towards Chris, kicking a soccer ball that rolls towards me. Chris, Seb, and Mackie are hanging out talking, bottles of beer in their hands. Chris smiles as I approach, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as they widen the semi circle to include me.

“Sweet new place you have here.” Mackie grins, looking around the yard again.

“Yeah thanks for having us, guys.” Seb says as he tips his bottle to his lips.

“Glad you’re both here. Seemed like the perfect weekend. My mom and best friend are visiting, you guys are in town, we wanted to meet the neighbors. It worked out.” I respond as Chris nods along in agreement, his hand resting on my hip.

“Well cheers to you two. I'm glad you ended up together.” Mackie tips his beer towards my wine glass and winks at me. “I knew you would.”

“Yeah, cheers. Thanks guys,” Chris replies, taking a drink and squeezing me closer to him.

I look up to the deck to see my friend Kyra moving along the banister, lighting tiki torches and citronella candles as the late afternoon light slowly disappears and shadows begin to cover the side of the house.

“Be right back.” I tell the boys, skipping up to the deck.

“Kyra! Come here. I have someone you have to meet.” I smile mischievously, taking her arm and ignoring her questions.

Her ideas widen as we approached the three men.

“Guys, this is my best friend Kyra. This is Mackie…” He reaches out his hand to her.

“...and this is Sebastian.” I squeeze Kyra’s elbow that's hidden between our bodies. I had told Kyra all about Seb after I'd met him in Atlanta.

“Hi Kyra.” Seb grins. Chris and I exchange a look across the circle, and he shakes his head and smiles, knowing what I’m up to. I return his smile and slightly shrug my shoulders at him.

“Well I have to get the food done, almost time to eat. Can you guys keep Kyra company while Chris and I go inside?”

Kyra closes her eyes for a few seconds but she can't hide the smile on her face. It’s obvious that I'm trying to set them up. But hell, if I'm going to live with Chris Evans then my best friend can hook up with Sebastian Stan.

During dinner I look over and notice Kyra sitting close to Seb, the two of them talking to Mackie and flirting with each other.

“I knew it,” I whisper triumphantly to myself.

“What’d you know?” Chris asks, following my gaze. “Ohhhh, Seb and Kyra. Sure, I can see it.” He loses interest and goes back to his burger covered in ketchup.

Looking around I realize how wonderful it is to be surrounded by laughter, sitting in our yard with people we love. The puppy sits under the table at Chris’s feet, whining as she hopes for more hamburger bits. He sneaks food to her even though we both know he shouldn't. But Charlie is adorable, so I don't mind spoiling her for the time being. Our first kid, as Chris calls her.

An hour after dinner Chris clears his throat to get everyone’s attention. The sun is layers of orange and pink as it sets behind the roof of our house, and the cool air is finally a perfect temperature after the hot day.

“I just want - we want - to thank everyone for coming out tonight. Glad you can all see the new house and get to know this wonderful woman.” Chris smiles at me, squeezing my fingers that are intertwined with his. I nod, smiling at the group.

“Glad our friends from Seattle are here too, Gina and Kyra.” Chris raises his glass to them.

A loud whistle crosses the yard, prompting me to look over my shoulder. Seb and Mackie are standing there with huge smiles on their faces, as Mackie exclaims “oh man!”

When I turn back around, Chris isn't next to me anymore. He’s on one knee, holding my left hand in his.

“And you. I'm so glad you're here. I can't believe how lucky I am, that fate brought you into my life so many times, that I know I can't let go.” Chris pulls a black jewelry box from his shorts pocket, and gently snaps it open, revealing a rose gold ring, a large princess cut diamond framed in smaller diamonds. My gasp is quickly covered by my right hand as my eyes widen.

“I love you. I have been in love with you all over the world. I promise to love you everyday for the rest of our days, no matter where we are.” Chris smile grows as he takes a deep breath. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes, of course!” I respond, as Chris slips the ring on my finger. He stands and pulls me into a deep kiss as everyone around us cheers.

“Oh my gosh.” I whisper, looking down at my ring, and then back to Chris’s blue eyes. “Yes.” I repeat against his lips as he kisses me again.

We pull apart as our friends come over to congratulate us. Mackie and Seb both hug Chris and I, teasing him for keeping it a secret. My mom and Kyra both hug me tight, admitting they'd known the plan along. I’m so full of joy, I just smile and leak tears of happiness. Charlie dances around, feeding off of our energy, yipping until I lean down to pick her up.

“Were you surprised?” Chris asks as he wraps his arms around Charlie and I.

“I had absolutely no idea. I'm so surprised, Chris.” I can’t stop smiling. “I'm so happy I might implode!”

Chris laughs loudly. “Hey, don't do that. We have a wedding to plan.” He tightens his arms and kisses me again, only to pull away laughing as Charlie licks his neck and beard.

“A wedding!” I breathe. Chris raises his eyebrows at me and smiles, setting me free to talk to Kyra and my mom over my realization that we’re going to have an actual wedding in addition to our engagement. I’m as delirious as the puppy.

A few hours later most of the guests have left. Chris, Mackie, and I relax on the deck, the boys smoking cigars as we watch the stars. Charlie is snoring, her puppy legs stretched out as she sleeps on her back. My mom has gone to bed, and Kyra and Seb are not surprisingly MIA. They'll be good for each other, they both need some fun. Even if it's just this one time in Boston.

Chris’s hand tightens on my thigh, and I turn my head to him.

“Are you happy, baby?”

“I'm very happy. Fiancé.” I giggle, holding my left hand out so I can check out my ring again.

Chris grins then turns to answer Mackie, who’s headed into the house to get more beer.

Looking up at the stars, I realized how grand this is. Two years of sex, lust, and friendship. From that airport lounge in LA, to hotels, movie sets, airplanes- from friends with benefits to engaged- it’d been a thrilling, unexpected journey. I smile thinking about the first time we met, how awkward I was. The first time we had sex, that drunken night in Atlanta. The first time I'd visited Boston with him, immediately feeling at home. The ways I'd changed, the dreams I'd had, the crush on Steve Rogers- the story that surprised me along the way.

I rest my head back against the patio chair and look over at him.

“Thank you, babe. For everything.”

Chris leans across our chairs and kisses me softly.

“Shhh kitten, I'm the one that should be thanking you.”

My smile matches his, as his hand reaches for mine, my diamond glittering like the night stars.

**❤️ The End ❤️**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this story, liked it, followed it. This story took me by surprise, changing from the one shot it originally was. I've enjoyed writing it. I appreciate all of you for loving it along with me.

**Author's Note:**

> All work is property of evansrogerskitten 2016. Visit me on Tumblr


End file.
